Dragons and Thrones: An Unusual Union
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: When a freak cosmic accident blends the lands of Thedas and Westeros and Essos together; things begin to change rapidly for both cultures. New bonds are forged, strengths tested and conflicts brew. Behind it all, a terrible being plots to acquire Godhood; a being thought by those that knew of him, to be dead.
1. Prologue: The Elder One

**Dragons and Thrones: An Unusual Union**

The prologue of my first GOT crossover story, crossing it with one of my favourite game series ever, Dragon Age. It's going to be quite a complex project but I'm willing to give it my all and see how I get on. Anyway, this is just a teaser so to speak, as I will be busy with a couple of other stories, this story is not likely to be started until next year. The 9th of January at the earliest; still hope you enjoy it :)

Disclaimers: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **The Elder One**

The Elder One smirked as he stood in the large chamber. Everything was all set for his plan; he had everything he needed. His ascent to Godhood would begin soon.

' _What better place for it.'_ He thought with a dark smile. _'A temple dedicated to the false Prophet of the false Maker. The so called Temple of Sacred Ashes. Soon I will enter the Black City, reach the throne of the so called Maker and it shall be mine.'_

He turned with a purpose; ready to begin; he smirked at his captive, being held in magical bonds by his brainwashed slaves. The woman he had taken captive was possibly the most important person in Thedas; the Divine of the Chantry, the head of that 'religion'. A woman of age with white hair and wrinkled skin, her eyes were brown and wide with panic.

She was clad in the robes of her office, red and white with the notable red and white mitre, all lined with gold and religious symbols. She struggled futilely against her bonds; the Elder One reached into his robes and from the pouch he wore inside, he drew out his newest weapon, gifted to him by his followers.

It was a powerful magical orb, pulsing with energy, the very energy he sought to release. Releasing it would gift him with the power, while at the same time sundering the Veil and opening the path to the Fade, the realm of spirits and demons and the location of the Black City. He had attempted to breach it once before, with six of his brethren, only to fail and be changed forever, now he had yet another chance, he'd be a fool not to grab it.

Preparing himself; he got ready to begin the ritual that would activate the orb. He looked up at his captive and slaves.

"Now is the hour of our victory." He remarked darkly. "Bring forth the sacrifice."

The enslaved ones stepped forwards and some reinforced the bonds, while forcing the Divine forwards, floating up in the air, level with the Elder One; in spite of his tremendous height.

"Someone, help me!" Divine Justinia V cried out; before glaring at her captors. "Why are you doing this…you of all people!?"

The Elder One narrowed his eyes and held out the orb, which began to glow red, the energy coursing through it. The same red energy that was binding the Divine, the same energy began to flail out of her body as she screamed in pain.

The Elder One shook his head. "Keep the sacrifice still."

The bindings intensified and the Elder One channelled the power through the orb, which began to spark and course with more and more power.

' _We are nearly there, the dawn of my ascent is nigh.'_ He thought to himself. _'Now for the final step.'_

Using his magic he thrust his left hand, the one not holding the orb, towards the Divine. Justinia howled in pain as her body began to glow, her eyes and mouth emitted red light and the Elder One grinned; he was on the brink of Godhood, he could almost taste it. But that was when something happened, that he did not expect.

Everything was going so well; when suddenly a torrent of images assaulted his mind. Images of another world, another place. It confused him, the only thing that was coherent in his thoughts, were two names, Westeros and Essos. They were somehow connected to the images he saw. Things seemed to be blending together, until suddenly, the orb slipped from his grasp.

"NO!"

There was a blinding flash of light, the Divine's body dissolved and the tremors rocked the entire room, the slaves were also destroyed, their bodies badly burned. The Elder One felt the cosmic melding and realized that the ritual had gone wrong, and somehow this new world and Thedas were joining as one.

Before he could consider what this meant, the explosion struck him too and consumed him with light, before wiping away his consciousness. His last thought was that this just changed the course of history for both worlds, forever.

* * *

End of prologue, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Eddard I

**Dragons and Thrones: An Unusual Union**

First chapter of my crossover story, enjoy. A few notes for you all, first, dates and the ages of some of the GOT characters:

On GOT calendar: Set in 298-300 AL, epilogue set in 301 AL  
On Dragon Age calendar: Set in 9:40 Dragon-9:42 Dragon, epilogue set in 9:43 Dragon

This story is set in 298 AL or 9:40 Dragon, now ages for the ones that appear in this story, other ages will be mentioned:

Robb: 19  
Sansa: 16  
Arya: 14  
Bran: 13  
Rickon: 8  
Joffrey: 18  
Myrcella: 16  
Tommen: 13  
Gendry: 19  
Meera: 18  
Jojen: 15

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it. Well, this could be a learning experience then :)  
lilnudger82: Well, looks like that's changed, I've managed to find a way to possibly work on it sooner; glad you enjoyed it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Guest: Thanks and well, it has, here it is :)  
** **wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, well, this will be a chance for you to gain some knowledge of at least the characters of it.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Ned**

Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North and Hand of King, sighed as he sat at the desk in the Hand of the King's office in King's Landing, the capital of Westeros. So much had changed in such a short space of time. All it had taken was a visit from his good friend, King Robert Baratheon and his life was turned upside down.

He was now away from home, in the capital, attending to his duties for Robert, who had chosen him for his new position. While in the capital, Eddard had decided, after the arrival of a mysterious letter from his wife's sister, the wife of the former Hand of the King, Eddard's mentor Jon Arryn, to investigate Jon's death.

Apparently there were suspicious circumstances surrounding it; he had been sceptical at first but now, now he was almost certain Jon's death involved foul play. He had been retracting Jon Arryn's last steps.

' _It all seemed so inconsequential, step by step, small things here and there.'_ He considered. _'But now, now, it's beginning to make sense, the more I look at it, the more I see. Alone all the things I've found, that Jon found, mean nothing, but together…'_

He shook his head; he was sure he was still missing something. He had considered how, in his last days, Jon Arryn seemed to spend an increasing amount of time with Robert's brother Stannis. They had made many strange excursions into the city; naturally he had followed these leads, while also sending a raven to Stannis.

He looked out the window, observing the view of the city it gave him. Somewhat conveniently obscuring any view of the poor part of the city, Flea Bottom.

He continued to ponder as he did so. _'Stannis has not replied to any of the ravens I sent him. Yet all the same, I see now that he and Jon had taken an interest in Robert's bastard children for some reason. That boy I spoke to, Gendry, the girl Barra…Then there were others too, so many, including that girl in the Vale Mya and his son in the Stormlands, Edric.'_ He paused and shook his head. _'But why, why this interest in them. What is it that…?'_

When he thought that, it finally fell into place for him. He had not come to King's Landing alone, along with his retinue his daughters, Sansa and Arya had accompanied him, along with their Septa. He was worried for their safety, especially Sansa.

While Arya was a wild child, acted out against what was expected of noble ladies, wanting to learn swordplay and archery and such, Ned knew she could handle herself. He had after all, indulged her wish for swordplay, hiring a Braavosi Water Dancer, Syrio Forel to teach her. Sansa on the other hand was the perfect lady, but as such, was far too gentle and he feared harm befalling her.

That was why he had spoken to them earlier and determined to send them back home to Winterfell. Arya hadn't minded, she had hated her time at the capital, excluding all her lesson with Syrio, lessons which would continue as Syrio had agreed to come back with them until Arya's training was complete. Sansa on the other hand had been devastated, enraptured by the trappings of the capital and its delights, oblivious to its dangers and unpleasantness.

Ned shook his head.

' _Yet it was within her plea to stay, that she dropped the largest hint of all, what I needed. I can't believe I didn't properly make the connection until now.'_ He realized.

Sansa had been betrothed to Robert's son and heir, Joffrey Baratheon, but when during an argument with Arya, a sadly common occurrence, she had mentioned Joffrey was nothing like his father, that had stuck in Eddard's mind. Now he realized why. He quickly opened the book in front of him, a book which listed all the noble houses of Westeros and the people within, genealogy records stretching back years.

He carefully read the pages dedicated to the Baratheons, including the marriages between the family and the Lannister family, which was the family of the current Queen Cersei Lannister. Finally, when he reached the end, reading about Robert and Cersei's children, it struck him, especially when he considered Robert's bastard children, especially the one known as Gendry, who described his mother as being blonde, much like Queen Cersei was.

It hit him with the same impact as a heavy lance against a shield. _'All of the Baratheon children, even Robert's bastards, inherited the physical traits of their Baratheon parent, black hair, blue eyes…Even other unions between Baratheon and Lannister…But Joffrey, his siblings, Myrcella and Tommen…blonde hair, green eyes…surely not…'_

The thought was horrifying; but how could it have happened. He wondered if this was what Jon Arryn died for. He knew however there was only one way to get answers, however risky it might be.

* * *

Ned sighed as he waited in the Red Keep's gardens. He had sent the message privately and was now waiting for the one person who could answer his questions. He wondered however, if they would be willing to. Sure enough, Queen Cersei herself arrived; observing him with a rather cold gaze.

"Lord Stark, just what is the meaning of this?" She asked darkly.

He briefly noted that she was thankfully alone, as he had asked. "I know the truth, about your children."

Cersei raised an eyebrow and he began explaining what he had discovered to her.

She smiled tightly as she replied. "Well, you have been busy, haven't you?"

"As have you it seems, and Jaime; imitating the Targaryens." He remarked sharply.

"What of it?" She asked, shaking her head.

Eddard glared as he then spoke. "Joffrey is not a true born heir, this is what Jon Arryn found…"

She nodded calmly. "Indeed."

"Why would you this to your family, and to Robert, and to do it with your own brother, it…?" He began.

Cersei however glared and suddenly snarled. "Why wouldn't I, after everything he's done to me?"

With that she launched into a rather shocking tirade about her issues with Robert, starting right from her wedding night. It shocked Eddard to hear this, certainly he had expected denial, but not this. To hear her attempt to justify her actions was strange, her reasoning was even stranger. He could also not deny that he was angered by her blaming his family, specifically Lyanna for her actions.

All the same he remained calm.

"He did love my sister deeply." He remarked at last, when Cersei had calmed down. "Too much I believe…"

Cersei shook her head. "Is that what you call it, what a convenient excuse? So that is enough for him to disrespect me and have those…baseborn children. Yet I am the one who is in the wrong?"

Ned sighed. "I am not saying what Robert did was right, but you most certainly are in the wrong with your actions…"

"So it is fine for the man, but not the woman…" Cersei began, her voice taking on a dangerous tone.

Ned shook his head. "That is not the…!"

He never finished his statement however, for at that moment a blinding flash of green light, followed by an explosion and earthquake erupted, knocking them off their feet. Eddard was distinctly sure he heard a woman screams, as well as a cry of rage before he was knocked unconscious.

When he finally awoke he found he was still in the same place, Cersei was also still present and just recovering too. He didn't know how long they had been unconscious for, but clearly whatever had happened had affected more than just them. As they stood they could hear the screams and sounds of carnage and panic all around.

Cersei grit her teeth and then spoke. "We should discuss these matters later, we need to see what has happened."

"So be it." He agreed.

He knew she was right, they had to discover what had caused that explosion and also to restore order. Ned had a nagging feeling however that this was the prelude to something far more dangerous, and darker, than anything he had faced before.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Sansa I

**Dragons and Thrones: An Unusual Union**

Next chapter of my Game of Thrones/Dragon Age crossover, enjoy.

Just to make things easier for you, here is a list of the characters in this story who will be POV characters:

Ned  
Sansa  
Bran  
Arya  
Cersei  
Loghain  
Solas  
Varric

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah, well, hope you enjoy it :)  
Guest: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
lilnudger82: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, hope you enjoy this one too.  
Darthas: Thanks, here you go.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, this chapter is set also before the explosion, but the next one and all subsequent ones are set after it.  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Sansa**

Sixteen year old Sansa Stark, second child and eldest daughter of Lord Eddard Stark was in a state of fear. She absently pulled the brush through her long auburn tresses, her blue eyes staring blankly back at her in the mirror. Normally a servant would brush her hair, but she was so distract, so desperate, fretting over her situation that she didn't care for that.

She absently noted to herself that, unlike her sister and half-brother who took after their father in appearance, she and her brother's took after their mother. Not only that, it was said that she resembled her mother the most.

' _I can see it, what was they said, I look as mother did at this age.'_ She noted to herself. _'It's still visible now too, Mother is fortunate, not many woman have the fortune to grow old gracefully, you have to look into her eyes to see just how old she is, to see the wisdom of her years. She still looks young, beautiful.'_

She smiled warmly at that. But then she remembered her current situation and bit her lip.

She shook her head. _'I don't understand, what is wrong with father, why is he punishing me this way. He wants us to leave King's Landing, take me away from my beloved Joffrey…Yet Arya gets to bring her Dancing Master with her, it's not fair.'_

She couldn't understand it; one moment, her life seemed perfect; not even her wild and disgracefully unladylike sister could spoil it, spending so much time at her Dancing Lessons instead of messing up Sansa's life with her actions and attitude problems. But now, now things teetered on the brink of ruin.

She was perplexed by her sister too; after so long acting out, going against what was necessary for her, refusing to be the lady she was meant to be, Arya suddenly seemed to have changed. Despite refusing them in Winterfell, stating she was no good and it would be a waste of time, Arya had accepted dancing lessons here at the capital, apparently with a tutor personally hired by their father.

Sansa knew little of him expect that he was from Braavos. Now she spent so much time at them, Sansa was perplexed even more by the fact that she didn't seem to improve. Every day Arya seemed to have amassed a different collection of bruises, which she was oddly proud of. Then there were the strange incidents of her 'practicing'.

Her dancing master for some reason had her doing strange things like walking around blindfolded, or walking on her hands, or chasing cats. It was unusual; but Sansa shook her head, this wasn't helping her with her current problem.

' _I need to find some way to change father's mind; I don't understand why, why does he want us to go, just because of one little incident.'_ She thought to herself. _'He says it's dangerous here, but how, we are surrounded by friends and allies. The only danger we were in was disgrace, but Arya, apart from some of her weird practices, has calmed down and is likely going to start learning properly.'_

Perplexed and deciding she needed air, Sansa stood and left her room.

She stepped out of the Tower of the Hand and took a deep breath, hoping the air outside would calm her. Yet even with that, she still felt distressed, her mind was racing and her worries still ongoing. She began to walk; trying hard to figure things out. One thought kept nagging at her.

' _Father is clearly overreacting; he's worried about something, but he's overthinking things.'_ She thought to herself. _'If only there is some other way; some way to calm him down, see things rationally…Then I might have a chance.'_

She stopped, suddenly, she was certain, for a moment, that she had heard something. It sounded like her sister's voice.

Sansa was surprised by this, and had momentarily forgotten her own issues. _'Arya, what is she doing here, why would she be making such noise, I thought she was at her dancing lessons?'_

She followed the sound of Arya's voice, as well as another, one that held a Braavosi accent. Finally however; she walked into the eastern council room. She froze in the entranceway, shocked at what she saw. _'It was all a lie, this whole time she's been lying to me…to all of us'_

Arya was there, with a tall thin man, Braavosi by his accent, when in fact training with swords. It was sword lessons, not dancing lessons. Arya's bruises were easily explained now; as the teacher managed to strike a blow, which certainly wasn't soft.

Sansa remained frozen, unable to look away as the training continued. They locked blades when suddenly the Braavosi used his forward leg to sweep Arya's out from under her. This caused her to overbalance and drop; she hit the ground, rolled and tried to stand, but the Braavosi held his sword point to her neck.

"Dead." He remarked; matter of fact.

Arya sighed and shook her head. She then stood up; the Braavosi lowered his sword and smirked.

He shook his head and remarked. "Remember girl, a warrior must exploit any chance given to them."

Arya nodded glumly and Sansa had enough; she knew right away she couldn't let Arya get away with this. She turned and left, knowing exactly where to go.

She was so enraged; she almost missed the person she was seeking. Thankfully they did not miss her and immediately spoke.

"Lady Sansa, what is wrong?"

Sansa stopped and turned. "Septa Mordane…"

Mordane noticed immediately that something was wrong with Sansa. "My lady, what troubles you?"

"It's Arya. Septa, she lied to us." Sansa burst out at last. "Her 'dancing lessons' aren't dancing lessons at all. They are sword lessons, she is still acting out."

Mordane froze, shocked. "How can, how can you be so sure…?"

Sansa glowered. "I saw her, with my own eyes, she has lied to us, to father, she is continuing to act against being a lady. Worse, she could be caught by anyone, yet it's clear she doesn't care in the slightest for disgracing us."

"I will not let this stand." Mordane growled. "Come my lady, we'll bring this to your father at once, he cannot deny things now. He must finally see that Lady Arya needs to be taken in hand and taught a lesson."

Sansa smiled and nodded, immediately following Mordane as they headed for her father's office. Outside the office, Harwyn stood.

"We must speak with the Lord Hand." Mordane informed him.

Harwyn nodded. "I'm sorry Septa, my lady, but the Lord Hand is away at the moment, he had an urgent…private meeting."

That startled Sansa, wondering what her father could be doing. But then; before anything else could be said, there was a blinding flash of green light, followed by an explosion and earthquake erupted, knocking them off their feet. When they recovered, all they could hear were screams and utter carnage and Sansa was terrified, wondering what had happened now.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, starting next chapter, events will start to move forwards, to after the explosion.


	4. Eddard II

**Dragons and Thrones: An Unusual Union**

Next chapter of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yeah :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, Sansa is going to find things changing rapidly.  
issic clark: She is over in Essos, currently, just as she is in the actual series, we'll be seeing her as a POV character in the third story, although she will appear in the second one too, through another POV character's view.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, that's true, it is kinda nice.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Yup, she has, but there's something more serious going on now, as you'll soon see.  
lilnudger82: Thanks, glad you enjoyed; well, here you go :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Eddard**

Eddard let out a slow careful breath, trying to take everything in. Peace was finally, mostly, restored, but now they faced something new. He was seated in the Small Council chambers, along with other members of the council. It seemed the explosion was not of normal origins, and had a rather remarkable, some would say impossible, effect.

' _I would not believe it possible myself, if not confronted with the truth of it.'_ He noted.

He looked up at the Master of Whispers, Varys. "You're certain of this?"

Varys nodded. "Yes my Lord, it seems new…lands have appeared, placed we knew nothing of before."

"I've heard rumours of new people as well, people who look…very different, seem to be different than us." Eddard queried. "I would assume they come from these lands."

"That seems to be the case." Petyr Baelish, the Master of Coin replied.

Eddard sighed and shook his head; this was getting so confusing. The people that had appeared were so strange too, some were skinny with large eyes and pointed ears, others short and stocky, barely taller than the Queen's brother Tyrion Lannister, many of their males had thick styled beards, others didn't.

A few were in King's Landing, others appeared to be scattered around the land, along with more people like the native Westerosi, but clearly of different cultures. There was another issue too, another group of people, stranger than all the rest, all giants in height with grey skin and several of them had horns, all were serious and dangerous, many armed.

Finally he got to the point.

"What do these people wish from us, are they all together or…?"

Varys answered. "They seem to be completely separate groups, hardly interacting with each other at all. So far, we've not heard of them wanting anything; that may change in time."

Eddard shook his head; things were not at all what they had thought. The explosion threw everyone and everything for a loop; these strange new people were clearly just as confused as they were.

He narrowed his eyes. _'It can always get worse too; these people will be suspicious, if things aren't done right, carefully, we'll end up fighting with them before we figure out the truth.'_

He sighed, wondering what had happened to Robert, he had been away on a hunt when the explosion had struck. Before anything else could he said however, there was a knock at the door and Eddard noted that it was Harwin, one of his own men entered the room.

"My Lords." He greeted them; bowing.

Eddard was surprised by this; he hadn't expected one of his own men to interrupt them. "Harwin, what brings you here?"

Harwin spoke quickly. "I must speak with you my Lord, it is an urgent matter.

Eddard sighed at this but then stood up. "Please excuse me my Lords."

He then left and followed Harwin out of the room.

Once they were alone, in a separate council room, Eddard turned to Harwin.

"What is going on Harwin, why have you interrupted us?" He asked.

Harwin looked worried and then revealed what he had to say. "I…I am sorry my Lord; I've had the men looking everywhere, but…We can't find her."

Eddard froze, suddenly fearful.

Harwin continued. "I am afraid Lady Arya is gone, she's missing."

"Missing?" He gasped; still in shock.

Harwin nodded and Eddard collapsed into a nearby chair. One of the first things he had discovered, following the explosion, was that while Sansa was unhurt, Arya had disappeared. She wasn't in the room she had been training in; he had immediately sent guards out looking for her. But now it seemed they were unable to find her.

He slowly breathed out. "Gods, are you sure…?"

"There is no sign of her anywhere." Harwin confirmed. "We even went and searched the city, nothing."

Eddard fear only increased at that. "Gods."

He couldn't believe it; his youngest daughter had vanished. He was certain of one thing; her disappearance was connected to that explosion, to these strange new lands and people. But he couldn't do anything about it, not like this, especially not here. Sadly that wasn't the end of it.

"There's more, we just got word, everybody else will be hearing it soon too…" Harwin informed him. "It's about the King; he…he's dead."

Eddard started to his feet. "The king is dead?"

Harwin nodded. "Yes. We, we can only hope for the best, for Lady Arya."

Eddard nodded too.

Eddard sighed as he sat up in his office. Word had spread and now the city was in mourning for their King. He too was grieving for his lost friend, but he was also forced to face some unfortunate truths. He knew that Joffrey, although being considered King, had no right to the throne. The eldest legitimate heir was Robert's brother Stannis Baratheon.

' _Despite how much it hurts, it must be done; I know what I have to do.'_ He thought to himself. _'There's only one thing to do, we have to be smart about this.'_

Preparing himself he quickly began writing, preparing a message for Stannis, to reveal what he had uncovered and to prepare for what was to come. As he worked on this, he considered what new knowledge had come about these new people. Apparently the ones with pointed ears were a race known as Elves; the shorter people were Dwarves, not just in height, but the name of their race too.

They still knew little of the horned giants however. The land they were from was called Thedas and that parts of Thedas had appeared, located south west of Westeros at the moment; lands with names like Ferelden, Orlais, Tevinter and the Free Marches. Finally he finished his message to Stannis and quickly went to send it via raven.

Shortly after this he was summoned to the throne room and he knew now was the time for him to make his first move; that move being to put himself in the best possible position to be able to aid Stannis. That certainly would not be possible here, not surrounded by the typical people of court.

He entered and bowed to Joffrey, seated on his father's throne.

"Lord Hand." Joffrey greeted him with a typical sneer.

Eddard replied respectively. "Your Grace."

Joffrey smirked and spoke quickly. "You know why you are here."

"Yes Your Grace…" Eddard replied before revealing. "However, I cannot endorse your rise to the throne. For that can only be done by the Hand of the King, of which I request to resign."

Joffrey was angered at first, but then surprised. "You would give up your post?"

"Yes Your Grace, I have been away from home for too long. There are also other matters that require my attention, particularly given…recent events." He replied calmly.

Joffrey seemed put out by this; others seemed shocked or confused.

Joffrey shook his head and sighed. "By that, you mean these new lands and creatures. Hmph, fine."

Eddard smiled but then, Joffrey said something which shocked him.

"However, Sansa must stay." Eddard froze but before he could protest, Joffrey explained. "She is to be my bride, if you want me to agree to your resignation, she stays here."

Eddard sighed; he had no other choice, he could see that. He hated it, but he couldn't think of anything to counter it.

Finally he answered. "As you wish."

He just felt as if he had just already been defeated.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Bran I

**Dragons and Thrones: An Unusual Union**

Next chapter of the crossover, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it was a clever move, but it didn't all work out sadly :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Veridissima: Yeah, it's bad there, glad you like that part though and glad you enjoyed it :)  
lilnudger82: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, sadly Joffrey was smart enough to at least claim that advantage.  
Wolvenstrom: Yeah, he was, hope you enjoyed it :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Bran**

Thirteen year old Bran looked around; he was standing in a rather dark void. No matter what way he turned, all he could see was darkness. He knew right away he was dreaming again; he had been having strange dreams, particularly while unconscious following his fall. He had since recovered consciousness, only to have to face up to a new reality, one as a cripple as both his legs were broken now, he couldn't walk.

It left him horrified and dismayed, it ended his dreams, his dreams of being a knight, he couldn't learn to fight now, would never climb again, everything was destroyed. Then came the explosion which had startled everyone and changed things forever. Ever since then, his dreams had changed, to what they currently were.

In his dreams, he could walk; he was walking through a dark void.

"What is this, where am I?" He wondered aloud, his voice echoing.

There was no answer, nothing made any sense. He continued to walk forwards until suddenly a figure appeared before him. The figure was male, mostly hidden in shadow, the only thing that was seen was he was slightly built, shorter than an average man, he appeared to be bald. One thing that stood out however, which perplexed Bran, the man had pointed ears.

The man then began to speak, his voice was soft and smooth, calm and yet strangely powerful. The main problem however came from the fact the man did not seem to speak the same language as Bran.

"Andaran atish'an; arlathvhen dirthara. Atish'all Vir Abelasan. Dirth Asha'belannar."

Bran shook his head. "I don't understand."

The man did not answer; Bran bit his lip. "Who are you, what are you saying?"

The man still did not answer; Bran was uncertain, uncomfortable.

' _Is that man even talking to me, it's almost as if he isn't.'_ He thought to himself. _'Unless, no, that doesn't sound right, I can't possibly be intruding on this man's dream, with him talking to someone else. That doesn't make sense, it's not possible.'_

He stepped forwards, trying to reach the man, to try and get his attention. He thought maybe if he could touch the man's shoulder or anything, it might work. However just then, as had happened every other time, right before he made contact, everything went black and his dream ended.

Bran gasped, eyes opening wide as he woke up from his dream. He was lying in his bed in Winterfell. His shoulders slumped and he let out a soft sigh. He was now lying, looking up at the roof beams on the ceiling of his bedroom.

"Another dream…" He muttered.

He shook his head; he was alone in the room and that was always the worst for him, it was at that time he always felt the worst.

Sure enough he could feel it, he tried to sit up, but he couldn't. He grit his teeth, irritated as once more, being crippled left him helpless.

He was consumed with sadness; feeling sorry with himself. _'I am a cripple, I can't climb again…I can't walk again; I am nothing but a lordly joke.'_

Just then the door to the room opened and a young man, roughly the same age as his brother Robb, with short plain brown hair and brown eyes entered. Bran knew his name was Edwyn, he was one of the kitchen boys, he had a tray on it with food, likely Bran's breakfast. This was something else which left him feeling sorry for himself; he had to have his food brought to him.

"Good morning, M'lord, here's your breakfast." Edwyn remarked jovially. "It's a lovely day today; it is…"

Bran grit his teeth, he was so consumed, feeling sorry for himself that Edwyn's cheerfulness irritated him and he couldn't help himself.

He lashed out in anger. "Don't force yourself into smiling at me! I know what you think, I am nothing but a joke; I don't need your pity! Go on, have a good look!"

Even as he said it, Bran realized it was a mistake and he stopped; immediately regretting what he said.

However, before he could say anything, to try and make it right; Edwyn's smile vanished. He glared and suddenly slammed the tray down.

"Just who do think you are?!" He yelled; clearly angry. "My little brother can't walk either; yet he remains happy, knows he has his family. But I guess we can't all be pampered spoilt lordlings like yourself!"

Bran bit his lip and fought to hold back the tears that were stinging his eyes. Edwyn's words cut deep, hurt, even though he knew Edwyn was at least partially right.

Edwyn continued. "You just think you have the right to be miserable, just because of this, yet don't seem to think about others, less fortunate…!"

' _Gods, I have been unfair to him, but he…doesn't understand, I don't mean it that way and…'_ Bran thought sadly.

Edwyn was about to continue when suddenly someone else entered the room, Theon Greyjoy.

"That will do." He said seriously; his tone giving no room for argument. "Thank you for bringing the meal Edwyn, I'll take care of Bran, you go back to the kitchens."

Edwyn glowered but then left. Theon sighed and turned back to Bran, helping him sit up before putting the tray on his lap.

"Are you alright?" Theon asked.

Bran nodded. "I'm, I'm fine…but he was right, I should, I should talk to him, apologize."

Theon sighed. "Perhaps, later however, you need to eat right now, then, we need to take you down to the stables, the saddle is ready."

That surprised Bran, he had almost forgotten about the saddle that was being designed, thanks to Tyrion Lannister, one that would allow him to ride a horse, despite being crippled. He nodded and, once he was finished eating, Hodor, Winterfell's giant stable boy came and lifted him up, carrying him down to the stables.

* * *

Bran bit his lip as he sat in Maester Luwin's tower; things were becoming even more confusing for him. Despite everything he still sadly hadn't been able to talk to Edwyn, a new kitchen boy had been assigned to bring him his meals. Bran had found the people of Winterfell didn't pity him or laugh behind his back; they wanted to help him.

He thought about the new saddle, he had tested it out and found it worked; he couldn't walk or climb again, but he could ride and he was going to receive lessons on horseback archery soon. Mikken had created various pulleys and iron bars fixed into the walls that aided in his mobility. He could move around his room under his own power now, giving him some of his independence back, helping him feel better.

Meanwhile, however, he still had those same dreams; as a result, he had gone to Maester Luwin.

The old Maester shook his head. "This is…unheard of Bran, I'm not certain…"

Bran was insistent; he knew Maester Luwin was sceptical. "It has something to do with these new worlds, I'm sure of it."

"I cannot be sure Bran, this doesn't seem…natural." Luwin replied.

Bran sighed. "I know, still, there must be a connection of some kind."

All the same, he knew his words wouldn't be enough. He knew that Maester Luwin didn't believe him.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, next chapter, we will see our first Dragon Age POV character.

Also, won't be uploading tomorrow, so I'll say it now, Merry Christmas :)


	6. Loghain I

**Dragons and Thrones: An Unusual Union**

Chapter 5 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah well, it's just unfortunate I'm afraid.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
wazzup11: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah well, sadly that argument was a little bit...too much for one of them. Well, here he is :)  
Wolvenstrom: Thanks, yeah, in a way it was, but it unfortunately will have dire consequences later; well, we'll find out about Arya eventually, but not this chapter. Hmm, not sure much about how the Chant of Light will be received in Westeros and Essos, or how Thedas will see the Old Gods and New Gods. R'hllor is another strange one, but I do have something involved regarding King's Landing and the other main religion of Thedas :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Loghain**

The lone man sighed as he sat by the campfire; he was a man of notable strength having a muscular build and his sword and shield had seen much use. He had short black hair parted in the middle, rough black stubble, grey eyes and fair skin. His brow was deeply lined, as was the area around his eyes. These were, in fact, the only signs of age on the man, remarkable for him being in his early sixties.

He was clad in blue and white clothing, armoured and with a griffon insignia, the heraldry of the Grey Wardens. The Grey Wardens were an organization dedicated to battle the mindless pestilence spreading beasts known as the Darkspawn; particularly during Blights, when the Darkspawn infected one of the old Dragon Gods and turned it into an Archdemon. They alone could kill the Archdemon for good, ending the Blight.

The man seated by the campfire had been a Grey Warden for nine years now.

' _It doesn't feel that long.'_ He pondered to himself. _'Right there in the midst of the Fifth Blight, I ceased to be Loghain Mac Tir, Teryn of Gwaren and Regent of the Kingdom of Ferelden. I instead became Loghain the Grey Warden.'_

Loghain sighed; knowing now wasn't the time to dwell on his past, on his foolish mistakes during the Blight. His attempts to protect his country, which only left it more vulnerable.

He knew that dwelling on the past was futile, there was nothing he could do to change what he had done. Instead he had to consider the future and the present. His current situation was precarious.

' _Something has happened to the other Wardens of Ferelden…After the Grey Wardens of Orlais disappeared; they've started acting strangely.'_ He thought to himself. _'Now it seems to have become worse. Bad as it was at first, now, around the time that explosion happened and these other lands appeared, they've become even more…unstable. Many of them have also disappeared. There's no clue as to where they have gone.'_

Shaking his head he sighed and sorted out his bedroll, made sure his sword was within easy reach and then extinguished his campfire. He lay down and began to drift off to sleep.

As he did so he contemplated the new worlds. _'What to make of these places, we know nothing about them…Can we trust anyone from there, what if we have to…'_

He knew that right now wasn't the time to think about things like that. It would come later, if his fears were proven true. Before sleep finally claimed him he decided that tomorrow, he had to search for answers regarding the strange behaviour of his fellow Wardens. He knew then where he had to go, despite how crazy it may seem.

* * *

So it was the following day that he found himself in the Arling of Amaranthine; specifically the City of Amaranthine. The large stone walls shone and the streets were busy as usual.

' _Amaranthine, centre of commerce; finally returned to its old glory after nine years.'_ Loghain noted to himself. _'After the Fifth Blight and Darkspawn Civil War that followed; this place never thought to recover, yet now it has.'_

He smiled lightly before continuing to walk; his smile faded as he considered his current situation.

He shook his head. _'I'm questioning my own wisdom it seems. Coming here, to the heart of the Wardens power in Ferelden, Amaranthine, a place they own…But then, there's not been a true Warden ruler here since Warden Commander Sidona Andras left for that journey and seemed to just disappear.'_

With a soft sigh he continued; wondering where to start looking. As it turned out, he never got the chance however.

"You there, hold!" Came a voice behind him.

Loghain tensed but did not stop; he recognized the voice; it was one of the Ferelden Grey Wardens; he couldn't risk being caught.

The voice came again. "I said hold!"

Another voice joined the first. "Do as he says, before we put a bolt in your back!"

Their violent speech confirmed Loghain's fears; these men were amongst those who suddenly went crazy. From the sounds of it they had a crossbow trained on him; Loghain also noted the street was quickly emptying out, people looking fearful.

He slowly turned until he stood, facing sideways at his attackers, presenting a smaller target. One of them indeed had a crossbow, while the other was armed with a regular bow. Loghain carefully gauged the distance between him and the two Wardens; while also trying to calculate their level of skill, already knowing his own.

However in addition to that, he had to be cautious; these men weren't in their right minds, but they were still brothers-in-arms to him, he didn't want to kill them if he could help it.

"I don't see what…" He began.

However the crossbow wielding one cut him off. "It's him, it's definitely him, Loghain!"

The other nodded. "Yes, at last, the traitor shows himself."

"Traitor?" Loghain remarked, shocked. "I betrayed no one, what has happened to you, we used to be…"

"Kill him, our master demands it!" The first one yelled.

Loghain reacted at once, deftly dodging both the bolt and the arrow while drawing his sword and shield. Once armed, he was quick to close the gap and before they could fire again he slashed through their weapons, breaking them. The two growled and attempted to strike with their daggers instead. He easily turned the blows aside and struck the pommel of his sword into the side of one of his opponents head.

The man fell, unconscious and Loghain quickly unbladed the second. Trusting his training and acting on instinct he raised his shield and blocked the sword blow from the third rogue Warden that tried to attack him from behind. Taking no chances, Loghain kicked the man aside and fled, hurrying as fast as he could, winding his way through the streets of Amaranthine to lose his pursuers.

* * *

Loghain let out a growl of frustration; angry and confused he continued to walk. He was now back out in the wilderness, walking south along the Pilgrim's Path. Far from finding answers, he now ended up with more questions.

' _What is going on now, they've gone mad, attacking me?'_ He thought irately. _'They said I was a traitor, but that isn't true. I am not the one who has abandoned my duty. They mentioned a master too, clearly not Warden Commander Andras, or they would have referred to her as "Warden Commander". So who is this…Master?'_

He shook his head; knowing he wasn't going to get any answers yet. He made up his mind and continued along the Pilgrim's Path.

He knew what to do, where to go. _'It's time; I just have to get to Denerim. Lie low for a while; see about getting a ship that will take me to these new lands. I must seek help there, it's my only option.'_

So, with his course determined, Loghain prepared to set out on his journey; making doubly sure he was ready for whatever dangers lay ahead.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Sansa II

**Dragons and Thrones: An Unusual Union**

Chapter 6 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah well, that's true.  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked him :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Wolvenstrom: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it all; well, he won't actually make it to the Wall; he will end up elsewhere, plus his story will cross with another characters.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Sansa**

Sansa bit her lip as she sat in on her bed. She looked out the window; things seemed quiet enough now.

' _But still, that explosion, surely things have changed; but how?'_ She thought to herself. _'What truly happened; do we even know; are we even looking? We must be; but then…how?'_

That wasn't her only fear however; she was growing frantic, fearful, she began to pace the room, her fear growing with each passing moment.

She shook her head. _'Oh, what is to happen now; has this scared father even more. He'll want to leave, he'll, he'll send me away for sure now…Oh, what can I do?'_

That wasn't the only thing that troubled her; there was another issue, one she wasn't sure how to proceed on; especially due to her own conflicted feelings regarding it.

She sighed. _'That's…Gods, what am I doing, thinking all that; despite everything; it's Arya I should be thinking about.'_

To say Sansa was worried about her sister would be an understatement, despite her discovery of Arya's improper behaviour.

' _I am sorry Arya, so sorry. I was angry at you, but now, now I truly worry about her.'_ She thought fearfully.

Shaking her head she knew she had to leave; she had to try and find out what was going on. At the very least she hoped there would be news on Arya.

She made her way towards her father's office; while she felt terrible for eavesdropping, she felt it wouldn't find anything out unless she hid and tried to listen in. She knew Septa Mordane and at least two of her father's guards were within the room.

"All of King's Landing has been searched; Arya is nowhere to be found." Her father was saying. "There's nothing more we can do; we have to assume she isn't here, she isn't hiding for whatever reason; she truly has disappeared. Possibly ended up in one of these news lands."

Sansa inhaled sharply at that; horrified.

Mordane then spoke. "That may be the case, my Lord, but we must have faith that she is alright."

There was a brief silence before her father spoke again. "Yes, you are right. Arya is resourceful; she's a survivor."

"Yes My Lord; I still must ask though…the wisdom of your decision…" Mordane began.

Sansa was confused by this; but soon found out the truth.

Mordane then continued. "I still cannot believe you allowed Lady Arya to have sword lessons, I thought…"

"We have been through this; Septa; I did what was best; I know what you may think, but Arya is far too different and this was actually helpful." Her father replied, somewhat sharply. "I will hear no more complaints regarding Arya's sword lessons, she had my permission, I hired Syrio, that is all there is to it."

Sansa quickly left; knowing the meeting was over; she was shocked. Despite her thoughts; her desire to complain about Arya's sword lessons before the explosion had hit a dead end. She could scarcely believe what she had heard; her father, of all people, had allowed Arya to have sword lessons.

Sansa was seated in her room, shaking her head.

' _I don't believe it; I thought Arya was acting out again; but she wasn't…She was doing what father wanted, what he allowed her to do.'_ She thought in disbelief. _'Oh Arya, where are you anyway…Even with all this; there's still so much we need to deal with, especially regarding your behaviour, but most of all, just to you safe again.'_

Sansa groaned; there was so much going on; it left her feeling so conflicted. She was growing tired and frustrated with Arya's unladylike behaviour, but she was still her sister. As such, she couldn't help but miss her. She was jolted out of her thoughts by a knock at the door.

"Come in." She said; startled.

The door opened and she smiled as her father entered.

"Father; how nice to see you." She said with smile.

Her father nodded, also smiling, although his seemed strained.

"Sansa; how are you?" He asked; his voice was careful.

Sansa decided to be honest. "I'm, alright although…I'm worried about Arya."

Her father sighed but nodded. "We all are; the problem is; we can't wait to try and find her."

"What, father…?" Sansa wondered aloud.

"I am officially resigning as Hand of the King; Septa Mordane, Jeyne Poole, all of us are preparing to leave, once the King gives his consent." He explained.

Sansa froze; feeling as if her worse fears, being taken away from her beloved, were about to come true.

However then her father continued to speak.

"However, Joffrey will only accept, on the condition that you stay here, in King's Landing, he intends to keep the betrothal active." He explained seriously.

Sansa's eyes widened and she grinned. "Oh father, that's wonderful. Of course I'll stay, I did say I had to stay and marry Joffrey."

To her shock however; her father merely nodded; he did not seem happy.

Sansa was startled by this. _'What is wrong with Father, doesn't he see this is the best way, this way, we'll all be happy, once Arya returns, everything will be perfect for us all. Why is he so…disappointed?'_

Still she composed herself; there was something else she had to establish however.

"Father, what will happen when Arya returns, I mean…?" She began.

Her father sighed but nodded. "It all depends; if she returns home, we'll be able to help her. If she shows up here; you must try to get her sent to us."

Sansa bit her lip. "Are you sure father, I mean, wouldn't she do better here? Here perhaps she could properly learn to behave properly and get a proper husband and…"

"No Sansa, Arya has a different path from you. No; she must return to Winterfell." He replied quickly.

Sansa sighed but nodded; shocked that her father was still wilfully blinding himself to Arya's transgressions, even in her absence.

' _A different path; is that what he means by allowing her sword lessons.'_ She thought. _'But Arya is a noble lady, like me, she has to marry well, find a good husband and be a proper lady, otherwise how can she hope to get a husband. No man would want a wife who cannot behave, who uses a sword.'_

Still she kept those thoughts to herself; hoping still that her father would be able to realize this error and correct it. She also prayed for Arya's safety, hoping that she would truly find a way to return to them.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, I had a few unfortunate delays in this, hoping to catch up with it this week though, so that's three chapters, counting this one. Here's hoping.


	8. Varric I

**Dragons and Thrones: An Unusual Union**

Chapter 7 of my crossover story, we meet our second Dragon Age POV character, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, she is, sadly naïve.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Um, but they haven't found Arya, he said he's hoping she'll find her way home and not back to King's Landing, I fail to see why Arya going home would be bad, since being in King's Landing means being Joffrey's prisoner.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; he isn't letting her stay, he has no choice; Joffrey made that clear. Glad you like that.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Varric**

' _Well; this isn't what I imagined happening in my life.'_ The man thought to himself. _'A freak accident with magic sending me into another world altogether…I'd put that near the bottom of the list of things I ever expected.'_

The man was around forty years old and was a dwarf. Not in the fashion that the people of this land of Essos called Dwarves. Dwarf was the name of his race but there were similarities he noted. He was noticeably short, yet he was also of a stocky build; typical of his race. He had medium length blonde hair pulled back in a tight ponytail and brown eyes.

He also had three gold earrings, two in his right ear, one in his left. He wore durable clothes for travelling but were of fine make too, indicating he was of some wealth. The Dwarf's name was Varric Tethras. He also wore a circular necklace and, due to the open natured of his shirt, his impressive chest hair was visible.

Varric shook his head. _'Well, whatever crazy stuff happens; at least I still have Bianca.'_

Bianca was his name for his personal weapon. Bianca was a repeating crossbow, finely made with a carved wood stock and brass embellishments, along with a retractable bayonet which slide out from a slot in the front.

Ensuring that Bianca was well oiled and he had plenty of bolts for her, Varric stood up and left the tavern he had been sitting in.

He looked around the city he was in, trying to ignore the heat. It was a port city, brimming with wealth and commerce, the buildings were all well-built and the citizens richly dressed.

' _This is one hell of a city; so diverse, yet you can still tell who the natives are.'_ Varric noted to himself. _'So; this place…what did they call it again, Qarth, that's right.'_

He smiled to himself as he walked past two women, clad in traditional Qartheen gowns which left one breasts exposed.

Still smiling Varric took a moment to compose himself. _'I think I could like it here, if it wasn't for the heat and…that.'_

The smile vanished from his face as he noted the slaves. He shook his head; distasteful as, no matter how many people he asked; all of whom remarked that the slave trade was essential for Qarth to survive.

He shook his head. _'Urgh, honestly, I thought Tevinter was bad; this place practically flaunts their slaves.'_

Deciding not to draw attention to his disgust; he turned away, finding himself at the market place. As he was looking around, he heard a familiar voice calling out to him.

"Enchantment!"

He turned to see a young Dwarf, with short white blonde hair and wide blue eyes. He recognized him at once.

"Sandal…Sandal Feddic, is that you?" Varric gasped in amazement.

The young Dwarf also smiled and replied. "Enchantment!"

Varric grinned, pleased to see his old friend; Sandal was a savant and an expert rune crafter, capable of using them to enchant weapons and armour.

Varric knew therefore that conversation would be very one sided, until he saw another Dwarf, next to Sandal. This Dwarf was older, with brown hair and a similar beard and moustache along with pale blue eyes. It was Sandal's adoptive father, another familiar face for Varric.

"Bodahn, good to see you." He remarked.

Bodahn smiled. "Ah Master Tethras, how good to make your acquaintance again."

Varric nodded. "So, anything interesting I need to know?

"Well; we've been lucky, we've managed to secure a deal with the people in charge here and get to continue our work. They're all so fascinated by Sandal's abilities." Bodahn remarked. "However, there is some difficulty, regarding the Templars…Some are here in Essos, other's across the sea in Westeros…They're having problems contacting the Chantry."

Varric sighed. "Which means they can't get their Lyrium…A Templar without Lyrium soon goes crazy, amongst other problems."

Bodahn nodded; but then, suddenly, they heard a loud commotion; they turned and saw people backing away, fearful. A man, clearly a noble as his manner of dress was even richer than anybody else, was being held by a rough looking man, armed with a dagger and a sword at his belt. The dagger was currently held to the noble's throat.

"That's it, nice and slow, everyone back off. I'm getting my money; nobody is going to stop me." The rough man growled.

Varric shook his head; he had seen plenty of idiots like this and knew how to deal with them.

So, amidst the chaos of people panicking; trying to back off, the city guards trying to approach, Varric moved until he had a clear line of sight and readied Bianca; loading a bolt. He waited for his moment and then, took aim and fired.

The noise startled everyone, the whistling of the bolt, along with the sound of the firing mechanism. The bolt struck the thug in the shoulder with enough force to knock him backwards and pin him to the wall of the nearby building.

The noble stumbled forwards, startled but quickly becoming relieved. Varric smirked and approached the man, knowing the whole crowd was watching him in amazement.

"I know thugs aren't smart…but you insult them with stunts like that." He remarked. "You lack…tact, which isn't a good idea for you in this line of work…Too bad."

With that he yanked the bolt from the man's shoulder; the man yelped and was soon apprehended by the guards. Varric turned to see the noble standing before him.

The man smiled. "You have my thanks Master Dwarf, I am Xaro Xohan Daxos; a rather…prominent man in this town. I owe you my life I feel; is there any way in which I can repay you?"

Varric grinned. _'Well, well, looks like I might have a good chance here.'_

So he knew exactly what to say to this man; ready to play his advantage.

* * *

Varric grinned to himself as he sat at his desk; writing. As repayment for saving the life of Xaro Xohan Daxos, Varric had secured the man's aid in setting up his own merchant business; he also decided to resume his writings, penning a new novel.

His mind was wandering however; to an old friend. _'It's been three years; yet I've not heard anything. I wonder, how is Hawke doing these days…especially after that explosion?'_

He shook his head and resumed writing; devoting some of his free time to his work. His business was thriving, serving the sale of regular goods, used by people in Essos as well as providing a secure source of Lyrium for the Templars present in Essos.

He was busy working on some means to ship the Lyrium overseas, to help the Templars in Westeros. Just then, the door to his office opened and Bodahn stepped in.

"Good morning sir; I have a letter here for you." He remarked. "It seems…urgent."

Varric sighed and put his quill down. "That's what everyone says, but alright, I'll see it."

Varric took the letter and noted it was from someone he never expected to hear from.

' _Bianca…What is she doing contacting me?'_ He thought to himself surprised.

This Bianca was a woman, a female Dwarf and old flame of Varric. However certain matters caused them to have to remain apart and only very rarely did they ever have contact.

He read the letter anyway and froze; shocked at what he read; two words in particular stood out to him. Words he never thought to see again, words he hoped to never see again.

Red Lyrium.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, next up is another GOT POV character, one we've been waiting to hear from.


	9. Arya I

**Dragons and Thrones: An Unusual Union**

Chapter 8 of my crossover story, enjoy, finally we reach Arya's POV and find out what happened to her.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, I don't think so, since the people of Westeros name their weapons too remember?  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; which Bianca, the weapon of the one who sent him the message?  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you liked it, glad you liked Sandal and Bodahn, Varric is the Dwarf companion from Dragon Age II and Inquisition, Rogue, Storyteller, occasionally unwelcome tagalong, infamous for his wit, notorious lying and chest hair?  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Arya**

Arya Stark, a girl of fourteen with long brown hair, grey eyes, a long face and pale skin, groaned as she woke up. She was immediately struck by her unfamiliar surroundings. She recalled training with Syrio, then the strange explosion, hearing a strange scream before blacking out.

It seemed to be a religious building; yet not one she was familiar with, her thoughts were reinforced by the sound of religious sounding singing nearby. She slowly became aware that she was lying in a bed; there was a woman next to the bed, young and clad in yellow and red robes. She was reaching towards Arya who immediately jerked away, sitting up.

"What, get away, you…" She burst out.

The woman gently raised her hands. "Easy, calm down; I was just checking your wounds…Please, cover yourself."

Arya started at this and looked down, immediately blushing when she saw she was clad in just her smallclothes; along with bandages covering what she guessed was her injuries.

Arya bit her lip and quickly covered herself again. "How, how did I get here?"

"We found you and that man with you in the lake…after the explosion and merger of the worlds." The woman explained. "We guessed from your attire and what the man told us that you were from Westeros…You were badly hurt so we've been caring for you."

Arya was startled by this, her head spinning.

One thing in particular stood out to her.

"Merger of the worlds?" She asked.

The woman sighed. "It is hard to explain; but after the explosion, our world of Thedas, seemed to merge with these lands, another world, we have seen some other people from them, they told us these lands were called Essos and Westeros."

Arya was startled even more by this; she wasn't even in Westeros; she was in a completely foreign land; she was worried, what was she going to do? How could she even begin to figure out how to get home?

"You…You said a man was with me?" She asked; still feeling on the verge of panic.

The woman nodded and then, at that moment, Syrio entered the room and Arya felt herself calming down.

"Syrio."

He nodded and spoke quietly to the woman for a moment. She nodded and then left the room, Syrio sat down. Arya ensured she was still covered and looked around, there was nobody around.

"What's going on, where are we, what's happening?" She asked quickly.

Syrio nodded slowly. "One thing at a time Arya, remember what I told you, calm as still water…Now; I conducted some…investigation. We are in the lands of Thedas, which have been merged with our world as a result of that explosion; we're in the Kingdom of Ferelden, one of the many nations within Thedas. Specifically we are in a village called Redcliffe, which resides at the centre of the Kingdom."

Arya was amazed by all this; yet also worried; they were in a completely new land, they knew nothing about this place, it was only pure chance that the woman she spoke to was aware of Westeros and Essos, parts of her world.

Still she did her best to remain calm, like Syrio had told her. She decided to listen to what else he had found; hoping that it might hold some clue as to how to get home.

"This building we are in is called a Chantry." Syrio explained. "It serves as the main religious building for the local faith…Similar to a Sept or Godswood."

Arya nodded realizing her guess about being in a religious building wasn't far off.

Syrio shook his head. "However, it seems all of Thedas suffers troubles, there is a war going on here. Between mages…real mages, people with real magic…"

Arya gasped at that; shocked to hear that such a thing existed; she knew Syrio wouldn't lie about things like that. Which meant these mages existed and were fighting a war, but against who.

"They are fighting a group known as the Templar Order; a group of knights, strange soldiers who can dispel magic." Syrio answered for her. "It seems this village, Redcliffe, is sheltering the Mages."

Arya shook her head. "They're sheltering people who are fighting in a war?"

Syrio nodded. "The mages here have been oppressed for centuries; they've finally had enough and rebelled, the people here are sympathetic to them."

Arya sighed; she guessed she could understand that.

Finally, after a pause, Arya bit her lip.

"Syrio, we, we need to get back, my family must be worried." She said at last. "I'm worried about them. I just…I just want to go home too; this is all…too much."

Syrio nodded. "I understand Arya; I don't blame you. This is obviously a massive shock and I fear there may be more shocks before this is over."

Arya sighed. "I thought as much, so what are we…?"

"We'll need to figure out who to talk to, how to get back to Westeros." Syrio replied. "If what I've heard is correct, people who have noticed the merging state that Westeros is to the North-east of here, over the sea."

Arya nodded and it was then the woman returned, with a bundle of clothes and, Arya's heart leapt, Needle. Syrio politely excused himself and stepped out. Arya got dressed, surprised to see she had been given her breeches and tunics, freshly washed, rather than a dress. She secured Needle to her belt and left the room. She was in the main room of the Chantry. Syrio smiled and approached her.

"Come, let us go." He said.

She nodded, still feeling confused as she looked around at the other people gathered.

One thing surprised her. _'Nobody is looking at me funny, angrily, nobody is trying to lecture me…They don't seem to care I'm wearing boy's clothes…or that I'm a girl, carrying a weapon?'_

She was shocked by this; but couldn't figure out how to ask about it.

She had to admit, despite her worries, she was curious about this land. Still, despite that she curbed her curiosity; she knew after all she had to get home. As she began to follow Syrio, she heard an elderly woman, also wearing gold and red robes, speaking.

"Blessed are they who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter. Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just. Blessed are the righteous, the lights in the shadow. In their blood the Maker's will is written."

It sounded like part of some holy text; she guessed it was part of the Chantry teachings. Shaking her head she hurried and caught up with Syrio as they opened the door to the Chantry and stepped out into the village.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, this one was tricky to write, hopefully will get better, it seems harder doing a GOT character in Thedas than a Dragon Age character in Westeros/Essos.


	10. Solas I

**Dragons and Thrones: An Unusual Union**

Chapter 9 of my crossover story, enjoy, a new POV character and a Dragon Age on at that, just one more POV character to be revealed in this story.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you think so.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked the explanations and yes, it's good Syrio is with Arya, she's going to need him.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolvenstrom: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you think so :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Solas**

The figure stood under the canopy of the building, in the welcome cool shade of the heat in the city. He observed the comings and goings of the citizens.

' _Such a strange lot of people…very different from any others I've seen.'_ He contemplated. _'What did the locals call this place again…Pentos.'_

He had spent much of his time here in the shadows, observing the people and learning of the locals and their customs and the land he was in. The figure was around forty years old, completely bald with thin dark eyebrows, dark brown eyes and a cleft chin. He was clean shaven and had rather large pointed ears.

His clothing was old and worn, suitable for travel, he hid his ears and head under a plain cowl; he also wore a pendant, crafted from a wolf's jawbone. He had done his best to appear non-descript, not wanting to cause any contention in this land of Essos. He had learned a few things about it, specifically the city of Pentos from his quiet observations.

But Solas, for that was his name, did not want to draw attention to himself. He wasn't sure how these people would react to Elves, a race he was a member of. He shook his head as he saw the people in the streets moving out of the way quickly.

As he watched, carefully, he saw why for at that moment a carriage, carrying a noble of some description, began to move through the streets, surrounded by guards.

Solas shook his head. _'Such behavior is typical here from what I've seen. Everybody must move out of the way and kowtow to the nobles, save other nobles themselves.'_

Such behavior disgusted him; but not as much as what he saw next.

Trailing behind the noble was a train of people, chained yet working, carrying the noble's belongings.

' _Slaves, of course there would be slaves here.'_ He thought with revulsion. _'Seems I cannot escape it, no matter where I go. Be it Thedas or here, Essos.'_

He narrowed his eyes, wanting so much to help those poor people; to teach that noble ponce a lesson. His grip tightened on the long staff he held in his hand, its head fashioned like three small serpent like dragon heads.

The staff was Solas' means of channeling his powers, for he was a mage, a person gifted with the ability to use magic. However he shook his head and took a deep breath.

He had to stay in control. _'It would not do to draw such attention to myself; despite my wishes, I cannot just do as I please, I need to remain…detached.'_

With a sigh he calmed himself, strapped his staff to the leather slot secured to his back. He was getting carried away; he had to stay objective, find out more about where he was, if there was anything that could help him find what he had lost.

He shook his head. _'I need to find what was stolen from me, I need to recover it, only then can I continue with my task.'_

The noble and his slaves passed; Solas decided he needed to get out of this part of town. He had to try and find something to distract him, as well as continue his investigation into the melding of the worlds. So, forsaking the cool shade, he began to walk down the street.

As he walked he unfortunately was unable to calm himself; for he simply saw more slaves. Some acting as porters, others doing various menial tasks. Some however were guards for large buildings which clearly belonged to the nobles.

He shook his head. _'Such is always case wherever I go. I seem condemned to see such a horrific divide. Those with money and titles; brutally oppressing those they deem lesser than themselves. Not just with slaves either…But everyone, a society cursed with greed and avarice. Can it truly be justified, can there ever, truly be a means to end this…Beyond…?'_

He shook his head and tried to find something else to focus on; unfortunately, he soon found that he had taken a wrong turn and had entered into a courtyard, being used as a slave market. He glowered upon seeing this, but even more so, rage took hold of him as he observed the current auction. For the woman current being sold was an Elf; one of his own people, recently brought into this strange new world by the explosion.

Despite his wishes, he knew interfering would be detrimental to his current goal. _'Ir abelas, Lethallan. But someday I will break your chains, and all others.'_

With supreme effort he turned away and, seeing he was only going to find more reminders of the very things that infuriated him, he decided to find somewhere he could get plenty of information quickly. So he could leave this place once and for all. He decided to seek out the nearest tavern.

As he walked he did his best to try and calm down; none the less, he couldn't help but consider the awful facts before him.

' _It did not take long did it?'_ He pondered bitterly. _'In such a short space of time, my people have fallen to the same fate in this world, as they did in Thedas. I never thought there would be so many unscrupulous people here…If anything it might even be worse.'_

He finally found what he was looking for and approached the tavern; as he did so he saw three men exit and swiftly stepped into the shadows of a nearby building. He glared as he observed the three men, clad in robes, talking amongst themselves, smirking.

He recognized their clothing, their accents.

He noted that all three bore staffs and for him, that set his initial thoughts about the men in stone.

' _Tevinter Magisters; I should have guessed, slave trade here…No wonder with these men around, slavery is their greatest source of income.'_ He thought to himself. _'They must've convinced the people here to use Elves as slaves, just as they did to us back in Thedas.'_

He remained hidden until the Magisters left and finally decided he had had enough. There was only one way to be sure of answers, to drastically get attention. So he removed his cowl, revealing his ears and confirming he was an Elf for all to see. With that he made his way to the tavern door and entered.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Bran II

**Dragons and Thrones: An Unusual Union**

Chapter 10 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you like him.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Bran**

Bran sighed as he sat in a chair by his window, looking out to the courtyard below. Try though he might, he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. Down below he could see several of the people working at the training yard. He had no doubt Theon and Robb would be down their too.

' _Yet I cannot join them…Because of this.'_ He thought, once more feeling the limits of his infirmity. _'They've got the saddle ready, but they still need to sort everything out so I can work on learning archery from horseback…But I am getting the hang of riding now.'_

He smiled at that; it certainly was something that gave him hope. His life had completely changed due to the accident. But things were looking up; that was the main thing. The only thing that currently held him back was a strong concern he had.

He bit his lip. _'I still haven't been able to apologize to Edwyn…Not for lack of trying, but he just avoids me. No matter what I do or say; it's like he isn't listening. He was right; I admit that…But still…'_

He still felt guilty for that terrible incident; yet despite his efforts, Edwyn seemed to be determined to prevent him making amends for it. With a sigh he shook his head and made up his mind. He didn't want to spend time moping up here.

He had just returned from his latest riding lesson, but he decided to go back out. Perhaps the fresh air would help him escape the other troubling thoughts he had, his strange dreams.

He turned to look out the window again. _'What is going on, I still haven't found anything that helps me understand these dreams…The ones in that void, with that strange man with the pointed ears. Or the other one, where I'm seeing things through Summer's eyes; or is it, that I am Summer in those dreams?'_

He shook his head; it was far too confusing for him to think about those dreams. Especially at this time, after all, since he still had no idea where to start looking for answers.

So, deciding some fresh air would help calm and distract him, he called out. "Hodor!"

The giant stable boy entered and another servant entered, Bran smiled.

"Let's go down to the courtyard." He said.

"Hodor." Replied Hodor before approaching with the servant.

Bran smiled and readied himself and soon he was helped into the basket on Hodor's back. Once he was in position Hodor stood and began to make his way down to the courtyard.

' _It; It's not so bad anymore…now I know people aren't mocking me.'_ He thought to himself. _'At least not here…the people of Winterfell understand at least.'_

Smiling at that he took a deep breath as they left the castle, savouring the cool fresh air.

Hodor continued to carry Bran over to where he directed him. There was a small table with chairs under a canopy overlooking the archery targets where Theon was still working on his archery. Maester Luwin was seated at the table, writing various notes, Robb was nearby, talking to him. Bran directed Hodor to take him over to the table. Robb straightened up when he saw them approached.

"Bran, there you are, good to see you." He said with a smile.

Bran smiled as he was helped down onto the other chair. "Thanks, I…I was just tired, being stuck in my room."

Robb nodded. "Well, won't be long now, I'm sure you'll be ready to begin your new archery lessons soon."

"I hope so." Bran stated.

Theon firing at another target before turning to them. "You never know Bran; keep working at it and you'll probably end up as good as me."

Bran rolled his eyes but said nothing. He couldn't help but note that Robb and Luwin were looking somewhat serious, it worried him.

"Robb, is…is something wrong?" He asked at last.

Robb and Luwin shared a glance; which did nothing to comfort him. It was clear something had happened and he began to fear for what was to happen. He was especially worried about the rest of his family, he had no idea what had happened to them following that explosion. He wondered if his father and sisters were still safe in King's Landing; then there was his mother, they still hadn't heard from her since she left.

Robb sighed and shook his head; having heard Bran's questions, Theon stopped his archery and also turned, looking uncharacteristically serious.

"Where to start?" Robb said at last. "Things have…changed since that explosion Bran; is so many ways. But it's not good; the Riverlands are under attack, by the Lannisters…Something to do with mother and Lord Tyrion's disappearance. I have no idea what is going on in King's Landing, we've received no raven. But the way things stand, I'll have to leave here, and lead our armies south, to save the Riverlands."

Bran froze at that. "What, but then, who is going to rule Winterfell?"

Robb was quiet for a moment and Bran realized what the answer was, a mere moment before he said it.

"It will be you Bran."

Bran shook his head. "But, I can't…"

Maester Luwin spoke up. "I will be there to assist you Bran, do not worry."

Bran bit his lip and Robb sighed.

"I am sorry Bran; but I have faith in you…Hopefully this won't take too long and I'll be back before you know it." He said as reassuringly as he could.

Bran sighed; he knew Robb was right about how things would fall to him. He just hoped he was right about it not taking long. Luckily the only real obstacle would be the Twins and as Robb was betrothed to one of Walder Frey's daughters, that surely wouldn't be an issue.

Bran noted that there was something else too; something Robb hadn't mentioned yet.

"What else is going on?" He asked. "I need to know."

Robb sighed and the explained. "There are groups of…people that have appeared in the North. They call themselves Elves, they're from these new lands, they seem mostly like us, apart from a few differences."

Bran sighed; he had an uneasy feeling about this. "What are they like, these Elves?"

"As I said, they look like us; except they're a little bit shorter and thinner…They also have pointed ears." Robb explained.

Bran froze when he heard that. _'That's like; like the man I saw in my dreams, so…he was an Elf?'_

Biting his lip he listened and Robb explained more things.

"There are five groups of these Elves; they don't seem to know each other, only those in their own groups." Robb continued. "One of the groups is wary and hostile, so we can't get close to them, they are armed too. The other four are unarmed, but are either hostile despite their lack of weapons, or meek and frightened."

Bran sighed; knowing that this was likely going to cause issues. He feared that he would have to deal with these people at some point, he was afraid of doing something wrong. But in the end he readied himself; he could not back down from this and so he prepared himself to watch over Winterfell when Robb left for battle.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Just to note, as you read, the issue with Robb's betrothal to a Frey is already in effect here, I've had to move it and other things affecting Robb forwards, due to the way events happen. So, next time we see Robb, he will be married, but not to a Frey.


	12. Arya II

**Dragons and Thrones: An Unusual Union**

Chapter 10 of my Crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you like the talk.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
wazupp11: Oh dear, more assumptions; Robb isn't going to war, there is no war (yet), just the Lannisters attacking Riverrun since Catelyn captured Tyrion, don't forget, Ned is still alive. He's going to battle, not war, there's a difference.  
UmbraVenator: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, here's the next one.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Arya**

Arya looked around as they stepped out of the Chantry into the village. She let out an amazed gasp as she looked around.

' _This place is…incredible; it's different from King's Landing.'_ She noted. _'So much space, a proper village, yet everyone seems comfortably well off and looked after. The people here are happy.'_

There wasn't any snow and it was somewhat warm, but besides that, Arya found that Redcliffe almost reminded her of home.

The thought made her heart ache. _'It's been so long since I last saw Winterfell; I miss it…I miss my family…'_

She sighed and followed Syrio down the stone steps leading into the village properly. She gazed over at the lake nearby, the waters shone in the sunlight. She also noted a small crowd of people, all kneeling with their hands clasped, heads bowed. The young woman who had been tending to her when she woke up was standing before them.

She wore a headdress along with her robes now and was singing; Arya guessed it was some sort of hymn. Although she didn't know it, she found it curiously uplifting and her mood improved. She smiled lightly as she continued to look around, the song still lingering in the back of her mind.

As she looked around she bit her lip; there were villagers walking about; a few looked their way curiously, no doubt noting them as the strangers who must have suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Yet something struck Arya as odd; her usual behaviour after all was only barely tolerated back home, in fact, her sister and Septa did not tolerate it at all. That was why her sword lessons with Syrio had been secret and why she had been careful to avoid being seen in public, clad in breeches and a tunic, despite her hatred of dresses.

She was confused as she thought to herself. _'That's strange, I keep expecting the people who look at me to be outraged, or raise an eyebrow at my clothes and the fact I'm carrying a sword…But, no, nothing. They barely bat an eye.'_

She was so confused she hadn't realized she'd stopped walking; until Syrio called her name.

"Huh, oh, sorry." She stammered, taken by surprise.

Syrio shook his head. "Always be alert remember. Now, let's go, we're heading for the castle, up there."

She followed where he pointed and noted the castle; a large stone structure, built atop what looked like a hill in the middle of the lake, a bridge connected it to the village. As they walked, Arya couldn't help but be curious.

She decided to ask. "Syrio, I don't understand, back home, me dressing like this, carrying a sword. It would be frowned upon. But here, here nobody has said anything to me, or looked at me disapprovingly."

"I thought this might come up, so I asked around before you awoke." Syrio replied with a grin. "As it turns out, with some exceptions, women here in this land…in all of Thedas in fact, are permitted to bear weapons and even learn to fight and be warriors if they choose. Some women even rule their own lands; not as regents until their sons are old enough, but as actual rulers."

Arya couldn't deny she was impressed by that and grinned, suddenly feeling more at ease.

They soon began crossing the bridge, making their way towards the castle. On the way Syrio spoke again.  
"I am aware you despise being called by your title Arya, but I must ask that you endure it." He remarked. "After all; it just might be the key to getting the answers that we seek."

Arya turned her head towards him. "What do you mean?"

Syrio explained. "These people have their own…hierarchy if you will, for lords and ladies and such, their own titles…Banns, Arls and Teryns for example. The man we're going to see is an Arl; he rules Redcliffe. If it's known you are a noblewoman, even one from this new land across the sea. Well, it might help."

Arya sighed but nodded; she could see what Syrio meant; so, she prepared herself and they soon reached the castle. A small group of guards stood by the doors, the moment they saw them approach they raised their weapons defensively.

"Halt, who goes there?" The one who seemed to be in charge demanded.

Syrio nodded to Arya and she stepped forwards. "I do not know how my companion and I ended up here; but we've come seeking help. My name is Lady Arya Stark; I am the daughter of a noble family, in the land of Westeros."

She noticed the look exchanged by the guards.

The one who spoke before, spoke again. "You're a noblewoman, from one of those new lands across the sea?"

"Yes; and we'd like to get back there; I have to get back to my family." She explained in reply. "We came seeking the help of the one who rules these lands; the one in charge of Redcliffe."

There was a pause and then finally, the guards let them inside the castle; escorting them through to the great hall.

They soon found themselves face to face with the man in charge of Redcliffe. He was seated upon a somewhat simple throne; a man of middle-age with auburn hair and brown eyes, clad in stately clothes. He smiled gently as he greeted them.

"Welcome to Redcliffe; I am Arl Teagan." He said. "I am told, young lady, that you are a noble from these new lands?"

Arya bowed. "Yes…I am…I'm sorry I don't…

Teagan smiled. "It is fine, we may address each other by name, and yours is…?"

"Arya."

Teagan nodded and smiled, standing up. "We should really talk; there is much we could learn from each other."

Arya bit her lip. "That is true; but I'm stuck here and I'm trying to get home; to get back to my family. I ended up here after that…explosion."

Teagan's expression darkened at that.

"Ah yes; we're still no closer to finding out about that." He sighed. "I understand your wish to go home…But none the less, you would benefit, if you knew more about Ferelden."

She couldn't deny his logic so she agreed and soon, she and Syrio were spending time within Redcliffe Castle's library, studying what they could about where they were.

They also spoke with Teagan whenever he had free time. He told them more about Ferelden and in return, Arya told him about Westeros. One thing that stood out to her was his shock and disbelief at women there not being allowed to fight.

"That is unheard of here; yet you…?"

Arya smirked. "I guess I'm a…exception to that rule."

Teagan laughed at that and soon they resumed their research.

* * *

Finally, a week later; Arya and Syrio entered the great hall; Teagan sat, waiting for them.

"I've been thinking things over and I may have a solution to your plight." He told them at last.

Arya tensed. "Truly?"

He nodded. "Yes. Your best bet is to head for the capital, Denerim. There you should find a ship captain at the docks, willing to take you there. Here, these should help."

With that he presented them with a map of Ferelden and a pouch of Thedas money, somewhat different from their own. They thanked him graciously and soon were on their way. Arya hoped that this lead would work out, that she would indeed find her way home.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. Solas II

**Dragons and Thrones: An Unusual Union**

Chapter 12 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it's good :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you liked them, well, Arya's title actually helped her this once, rather than simply cause her annoyance :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Well, it's a nice place; even someone as abrasive as Arya can't deny that; let's not forget this is her first impression of Thedas.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Solas**

Inside the tavern, Solas looked around, observing the clientele with thinly veiled disdain; already knowing what to expect from these people with their slaves. While people were talking quietly amongst themselves; a few began to notice him.

They got the attention of the others and soon the talk was reduced to whispers as everybody began to notice the Elf in their midst. Something else that disturbed them clearly was his staff.

' _They do not know what to make of me. Here they are with all their precious slaves, along with their new Elven slaves.'_ He thought disdainfully. _'Yet here comes a free Elf and a mage too; they know enough about Mages to fear them, not doubt due to the Tevinters.'_

Still fighting to control his temper from the offences he had seen, he sneered and ignored the tavern customers, all of whom now watched him and whispered. He made his way up to the counter where the tavern owner stood; eyes wide as he approached.

He sat down and there was a pause before the tavern owner realized what was going on.

He quickly cleared his throat and spoke. "What can I get you stranger?"

"Water please." Solas replied; adding sarcastically. "If you can strain yourself to get it on your own, I'd appreciate it."

The tavern owner quirked an eyebrow at this; seeming shocked at Solas' remark, as well as his tone; nonetheless he got Solas his water.

After giving Solas his drink, the tavern owner bit his lip.

"You seem out of sorts Elf, something wrong?" He asked.

Solas shook his head. "Indeed there is; I am surprised at how easily the Tevinters turned you to their disgusting practice of slavery."

That certainly drew the attention of those nearby too; they all gasped, the tavern owner looked uncomfortable. The people seated in the seats on either side of Solas stood up and moved away, trying to put some distance between themselves and Solas.

The tavern owner shook his head. "Listen Elf, those Tevinters? I'm guessing you mean the Magisters; they've helped us, expanded our market."

"Expanded; so you had this disgusting practice even before then." Solas spat darkly. "I suppose those Tevinter rats simply told you to use my people, easy money for you?"

The atmosphere was suddenly tense. Many people were in fact leaving the tavern; the owner shook his head.

"I don't know what your problem is Elf; but you're scaring my customers away and…"

He quailed under Solas' glare as the Elf stood from his seat. "Well excuse me for having a conscience. To care about my people and be justifiably angry for the deplorable actions here against them, against all those people who have had liberty taken from them!"

The tavern owner shrank back but then another voice interrupted.

"Honestly, such narrow-mindedness; if you hate slavery so much Elf, why don't you go and join those narrow-minded Westerosi on their continent?"

Solas turned around, eyes narrowed, wondering who this strange new person was.

The man he saw when he turned around was tall and quite possibly the fattest man Solas had ever seen. He was morbidly obese with blonde hair and an oiled forked yellow beard; he was grimacing, showing crooked yellow teeth. He also had piggy eyes and fat cheeks; in fact, everything about the man seemed fat.

"Who might you be?" Solas asked sharply.

The man laughed and replied. "You ask me that; without even giving your own name?"

Solas sighed and introduced himself and the man then did the same.

"Well, Solas; I am Illyrio Mopatis. I am in charge here." He replied.

Solas glared darkly. "So, you are the chief slaver then."

Illyrio merely grinned. "My dear Elf…you are an Elf, correct. I assure you that contrary to what you think, what you may believe; slavery is simply a way of life. Only those narrow-minded Westerosi think that way."

"You keep slaves, take their liberty away from them, yet you dare assume they choose this!" Solas remarked critically. "I would advise against enslaving my people; ever…or I shall have to hunt you down, for you see; I am not simply an Elf; I am more…"

With that he lifted up his staff and energy crackled from it, Solas channelled his magic, revealing his status as a Mage.

Illyrio stepped back; fear showing in his piggy eyes. Solas glowered, noting to himself that Illyrio clearly had been told about the dangers of Mages and their abilities; possibly by the Tevinters, many of whom were Mages themselves.

' _Excellent; that certainly gives me an advantage here.'_ He thought to himself. _'I should use it; after all, the recent encounters I've had in the Fade, that boy, could he be…?'_

Solas stepped forwards, still channelling his magic.

"Nonetheless, I may yet spare your life; in return for information." He said; his voice was amplified and distorted by the magical energy, giving it a more menacing quality.

Illyrio tensed at that. "Oh, and what, might that be?"

Solas paused for a moment before speaking. "I am curious, this land you spoke of, Westeros? What is it, what are the people there truly like…An unbiased view?"

Illyrio swallowed nervously before replying. "It is another continent; comprised of Seven Kingdoms, they once were that, now they are simply Kingdoms in name as they are only one true Kingdom now."

Solas nodded, indicating for him to continue.

"They have many Lords and ruling houses, the King rules from the Iron Throne…" He remarked.

Solas listened as Illyrio told him as much as possible about Westeros.

Finally Solas was satisfied and released the magic, allowing it to slowly fade away.

"Thank you; this has been most helpful." He remarked at last. "I will leave now…but remember my warning."

Illyrio stepped back slowly; nodding and perspiring from fear. Satisfied with his information and that he had scared Illyrio sufficiently; Solas turned and made his way towards the exit. He continued to ponder his new information; he couldn't explain exactly why, but he was certain the young man he had seen in his Fade dreams was from Westeros.

Still thinking this; Solas left the tavern and began to walk away; when suddenly something slammed into the back of his head and everything went black.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Varric II

**Dragons and Thrones: An Unusual Union**

Chapter 13 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you like him.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked their interaction.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs Bioware.

* * *

 **Varric**

Varric sighed; edgy didn't begin to describe how he felt. After receiving the letter from Bianca, he had replied and left his office in Qarth and began to head to the meeting point. He was fretting over what he read in that note.

' _Red Lyrium, why does Bianca need to talk to me about that?'_ He thought to himself worriedly. _'The only known sample that made it to the surface from the Deep Roads was destroyed. Surely there can't be more of it; the location was kept secret after all too.'_

He was worried; he had dealt with Red Lyrium before and knew the dangers of it. It had cost him his older brother Bartrand who was now in a mental institution outside Kirkwall back home.

Varric looked around as he considered this. _'It was the Red Lyrium, that was what stole his sanity from him, made him…the way he ended up. I swear if there is more of it I will see it destroyed, and hunt down the ones who brought it up to the surface.'_

The last thing he wanted was for more people to end up like Bartrand, or to have a repeat of the Kirkwall Rebellion, after what happened to Knight-Commander Meredith Stannard of the Kirkwall Templars. Shaking his head he continued onwards; approaching the small village near Qarth, where Bianca had arranged to meet him.

He entered the village; noting a lack of people about; the meeting place was a specific alleyway within the village. He shook his head.

' _Typical of Bianca, not letting herself be seen with me, just like she was back home.'_ He noted.

It was true; Bianca, the inventor of the very crossbow that Varric used and named after her. He and Bianca were former lovers, however her family did not approve of the relationship. They took this to the extent that they tried, on several occasions, to kill Varric.

While they no longer carried on their relationship; they still had to be cautions if they ever met. He continued to walk through the village, not sure what to expect from this meeting with Bianca and couldn't help but note a strange sense of foreboding.

He sighed. _'It's just too quiet…I don't like this.'_

He soon reached an alleyway and paused; there was a mark on the wall; one he recognized. Looking around he nonchalantly wiped his hand over it, obliterating it. This was something he had been instructed to do by Bianca. He entered the alleyway and looked around.

He tensed, suddenly worried. _'There's no sign of her; and that feeling I had earlier.'_

He froze as it finally dawned on him; the source of that feeling. He immediately drew Bianca, the crossbow and took aim; having already ensured she was loaded.

He reacted immediately and when the first Dwarf appeared, his dagger raised, Varric fired. The Dwarf took the bolt to the chest and immediately keeled over and dropped.

Varric glared when he saw the insignia on the Dwarf's shirt. "Damned Carta!"

The Dwarven criminal organization, the Carta, were attacking him. He had a nasty feeling it had something to do with his meeting with Bianca. He quickly fired again, and again, striking two more Carta Dwarves who appeared. He spun around and, using Bianca's bayonet, struck another one.

He growled. _'They're coming from both sides…Need to avoid getting attacked from behind.'_

He quickly moved, firing another shot and quickly reloading; using Bianca's bayonet again before finally positioning himself and taking aim again. One of the Dwarves yelled at him.

"You're dead Tethras!"

Varric smirked. "I don't think so, I'm still standing, what's this about anyway, Merchant's Guild finally get fed up waiting for me to show up?"

The Dwarf yelled again. "Your jokes won't save you here, die!"

Varric grit his teeth and prepared himself to continue fighting. He continued to fight, stopping the Carta Dwarves from getting too close to him, until, suddenly, he was attacked from above. A final Carta Dwarf, who attacked using stealth, had leapt upon him, dagger drawn.

"Shit." He cursed; waiting for the end to come.

The Dwarf was about to attack when suddenly he received an arrow to the face, before falling over, dead.

Varric was startled by this, and got to his feet, his hand groping for Bianca. He then stopped when he saw the one who had fired. It was a female Dwarf, lowering her bow. She had brown eyes and brown hair, hidden under a hood. She approached him, smiling lightly. Varric laughed and picked up his crossbow, securing it to the strap on his back again.

"Well, Bianca Davri, I see I owe you my life again." He remarked.

Bianca smirked. "Indeed; well I have to say, you did fine until that last guy, now what are the Carta doing here?"

Varric sighed. "No idea; but what's this you've got to show me, from this letter."

Bianca quirked an eyebrow. "Well, look at you, all business, where's your usual innuendo and jokes?"

"Time and place Bianca, this is serious." He replied.

Bianca nodded and indicated for him to follow her. He did so and, still staying out of sight, they made their way out of the village.

"It's out in what's known as the Red Waste, a crevice opened in the ground and inside was a vault, one that looked like it came from the Deep Roads…But it's what's inside the vault that's the issue."

Varric had a nasty feeling he wasn't going to like this at all; still he followed Bianca on the way to this vault.

They were able to reach the crevice without incident and slipped inside; entering the vault. Inside, Varric looked around in stunned disbelief at the crystalline structures attached to the wall, the veins growing through the walls.

' _It can't be, but it is…'_ He thought to himself in disbelief. _'Red Lyrium.'_

Already he could hear the song of the Red Lyrium, the same song that heralded the start of Bartrand's madness. He quickly did his best to shut it out as Bianca spoke to him.  
"This is it Varric, so, is it…?"

He nodded. "Yeah, Red Lyrium, let's get outta here quickly."

Bianca nodded and they quickly got out of the vault and above the crevice. Once there, Bianca turned to him.

"So, what are we gonna do about this?" She asked. "Researching all these raw samples could…"

Varric immediately cut her off. "No Bianca, no research, not on this stuff."

"But Varric…"

"No, this stuff is way too dangerous; even for you." He said. "We need to close this place down, destroy it if possible, nobody else can know about this Bianca, nobody."

Bianca sighed but nodded and soon got to work, rigging the entrance to explode and cave in on itself. Once they were finally done, Bianca promised to be in touch before Varric returned to Qarth.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	15. Arya III

**Dragons and Thrones: An Unusual Union**

Chapter 14 of my crossover story, enjoy :)

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah well, that's Varric.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked them, BTW it's Varric.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you like him.  
mr I hate znt nobles kill em: Not strictly true; not all nobles are the same, tell me truthfully, do you see the Starks treating Elves badly, because I don't? Also, consider Solas' dream that he mentioned, a young man from Westeros, now who has been having strange dreams of an Elf talking in the Elven Language?  
UmbraVenator: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, ironic, but still, it's problematic and worrying that Red Lyrium is appearing at all, if you recall Varric's thoughts.  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Arya**

Arya sighed as she left Redcliffe Castle with Syrio; they were all prepared and had been given packs with supplies, as well as their map. They were now ready for their journey to Denerim; yet in spite of this and the thought of going home and finding her family again, Arya couldn't help but feel something wasn't right.

' _I just feel like, something terrible is going to happen.'_ She thought to herself before looking down at Redcliffe Village one last time. _'It's a nice place, not only that; nobody raised any issue with me there. It's a shame home is not more like that.'_

Still, despite her thoughts she knew she had to get home; it was home after all. She made sure she had everything, including the whetstone she had been given for Needle and the dagger she had also been given, made of some metal she had never heard of, Veridium. Syrio was also checking his equipment and soon nodded.

"That's everything; let's see now." He remarked.

Arya nodded, confirming she too had everything and joined Syrio in examining the map they had been given; from it, they could see and trace the route from Redcliffe to Denerim. Despite offers from Arl Teagan they had politely refused escorts, not wanting to make a scene.

They planned to walk there themselves; following the route they had been given.

Finally satisfied, Syrio put the map away and turned to her.

"Well, let's get started." He said. "This isn't going to be easy; the countryside is dangerous, not just with those Mages and Templars fighting."

Arya bit her lip. "So, how are we going to do this?"

Syrio smiled. "Well, use what I've taught you; see if you can figure it out."

"Oh; um; well, considering everything and the fact we're walking…I say we stick to the path for now, but stay out of sight at night, when we stop to rest."

Syrio nodded. "My thoughts exactly."

Arya smiled and that and they began making their way across the bridge and from there out of the village and into the Ferelden wilderness. As they did so; Arya looked around, amazed at her surroundings; everything she saw around her was fresh, the trees, cliffs, everything was so pure; it reminded her of home again.

She smiled as she thought of that. _'It's like the scenery you see at the North, or in the Riverlands…Only without the snow from the North.'_

Smiling she followed Syrio as they walked onwards; following the route and directions they had planned out beforehand.

"You are rather quiet, Arya?" Syrio commented.

Arya started but then replied. "I'm just, still trying to take all this in. But, these surroundings, I just…It's remarkable."

Syrio laughed. "It certainly is yes; I've rarely seen such beauty myself."

Arya grinned and they continued, keeping their eyes and ears open for trouble, while still enjoying the scenery.

They had walked some distance, it was starting to get dark now and so they planned to stop for the night.

"Syrio, I'm not too sure about this." Arya remarked. "I get the feeling that there's…danger here."

Syrio nodded slowly; they had stepped off the path, into a nearby forest. They had set down their packs and set up a makeshift camp for the night.

"I know; it feels wrong…But we've got no other choice." He remarked. "This is the only reasonably secure place we can find…it's already too late to find somewhere else."

Arya nodded in agreement, understanding what he meant. "I guess so. Well, how far have we come?"

Syrio checked the map in the fading light by the small campfire they had.

"We've still a ways to go…I'd say we'll reach Denerim in a few days; but it'll take some walking."

Arya sighed but nodded and soon they settled down for the night.

' _I wonder, what's happening back in Westeros…Father must surely be worried about me?'_ She thought to herself. _'What about everybody else; do they know…Sansa would know I'm missing, would she…? Urgh, what am I thinking, despite our differences, we don't really wish each other harm, of course she misses me.'_

Still thinking about her family, Arya drifted off to sleep.

She was awoken by Syrio's shout.

"Arya, wake up, we're under attack!"

She jerked awake, leaping to her feet, trying to disentangle herself from the blankets while also drawing Needle. She froze in shock however as she saw what was attacking them; spiders. Not your typical spiders either; these ones were large, huge, everything about them was much bigger than it should have been and they were hissing angrily.

Arya was still in shock, yet the spiders had no such impediment and were already attacking. Letting out a yelp, forgetting everything Syrio had taught her due to shock and, from the shock, fear, Arya lashed out with Needle. The spider shrieked as her strike got lucky, and caused the spider to stumble and fall, twitching.

Unfortunately, another Spider made its way towards her; she quickly rolled underneath it, thrusting with Needle and yanking it free. The spider hissed but survived and turned to attack her. She leapt back and heard a ripping noise, yet she felt no pain.

' _Did I…?'_ She looked down quickly.

She had got lucky, the ripping noise had been her tunic; caught on its mandible, luckily her skin hadn't been damaged. She relied on the one direct piece of advice her panicked mind still remembered, stick them with the pointy end.

She thrust Needle directly in between the advancing spider's eyes and yanked it out, the Spider shrieked and finally fell dead. Arya looked around and saw Syrio had killed a couple too.

She turned just in time to see a third spider spit a web at her and before she knew it, she had fallen to the ground, her legs tangled in the web.

She struggled to recover, trying to reach Needle which had fallen from her grasp. The spider was advancing closer. Acting on pure instinct she drew the dagger and again thrust it between the spider's eyes.

This spider didn't die, but instead pinned her down. She acted desperately and thrust again and again with the dagger. The repeated damage did the trick and the spider fell to the side, dead.

Arya let out a sigh of relief it didn't land on top of her and quickly used the dagger to free her legs. Once she cut the last of the web away she leapt up, grabbing Needle.

' _How many are left, I…'_ She thought desperately.

She reacted at once to the spider that lunged at her, killing it. She then finally saw the last one fall dead at Syrio's hand. Arya fought to catch her breath, cleaning and sheathing her weapons, it was over. Syrio approached her; sheathing his blade.

Arya bit her lip, recalling her less than stellar performance in battle. "I'm sorry Syrio; I…I let my guard down I know, let fear take over. I…"

"It's alright Arya." Syrio replied. "I let my guard down too; seeing those spiders was a true shock. I see what Arl Teagan meant about Ferelden being dangerous and not just from human threats."

Arya nodded, relieved and swore to do better if there was a next time. Syrio agreed and they rested as best they could after their encounter. The morning after, they would resume their journey, yet being much more cautious from then on.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	16. Eddard III

**Dragons and Thrones: An Unusual Union**

Chapter 15 of my Crossover story, enjoy :)

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked the fight; hmmm, yeah, okay :)  
wazzup11: Thanks; yeah, urgh, I always have problems with them.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Eddard**

Eddard Stark sighed as finally, he finished packing away everything that he would be taking with him when he left.

' _Still, it doesn't make things any easier…Sansa must stay, stay here, in danger, worse still she is oblivious to the danger.'_ He thought sadly. _'Not only that, Arya's still missing and…Gods only know what's happened to her; I can only hope she can be found safely. With any luck, Arya will find her way back home, rather than here.'_

He knew he had to have faith; Arya was resourceful, clever and she had Syrio's training. Ned was also hopeful that Syrio, who was also missing, was still with her; at least then she'd have someone to help her.

He composed himself and straightened up. _'This is it; I can only hope Sansa can stay strong. When everything begins; she will become a prisoner. We may need prisoners ourselves; or find some means to rescue her.'_

Everything depended on him getting away from King's Landing and, with a bit of luck, reaching home, or at least the Riverlands, before Stannis made his move. Everything had been taken care of in terms of packing and ensuring everything would be ready, he just needed to go through the formalities in the throne room.

So he left and made his way there now.

He reached the throne room and entered; the place was full; he might have guessed.

' _No doubt Joffrey intends to try and turn this against me, making it some sort of spectator sport.'_ He noted.

Still, he remained nonplussed and walked down the throne room, ignoring the eyes of the nobles upon him. He reached the base of the steps leading up to the throne and bowed.

"So, Lord Stark; you still intend to go through with this?" Joffrey inquired. "You intend to leave us and your duties behind."

Remaining calm and ignoring the others in the room, Ned spoke. "Yes Your Grace, as I explained in our last meeting. I must resign as Hand of the King; everything that has happened, regarding the explosion and the things that have occurred in its aftermath, has changed things."

Joffrey sneered. "Oh of course; yet you may be needed here."

"I am sure there are others who could be of use; perhaps even better than I, Your Grace." He replied. "The place I am needed most right now is Winterfell."

Joffrey's sneer faded, clearly annoyed, but with no other option he composed himself. "So be it; you are free to go, Lord Eddard Stark, I formally relive you of your duties as Hand of the King."

Eddard bowed and replied. "Thank you Your Grace; I shall take my leave at once. As agreed however, my daughter Sansa will remain here as your betrothed."

"Good; oh and if your other daughter should be found, we'll send her home to you." Joffrey replied with a grin.

' _After you've done something to hurt her no doubt.'_ Eddard thought darkly; knowing all too well Joffrey's animosity towards Arya. But he remained calm and replied. "Thank you, Your Grace."

With that he bowed and left.

Ned sighed to himself as he joined the rest of his household, all ready to leave. Sansa had come to see them off, still smiling, still so blissfully unaware of the danger. She had just finished saying goodbye to Jeyne Poole.

"It's a shame you feel you have to leave father." She said. "Will you at least come back for my wedding?"

Ned struggled to remain composed; afraid for Sansa. "I shall do my utmost Sansa…Hopefully your sister will have returned to us by then too."

Sansa nodded; her expression changing slightly. "Hopefully; I miss her greatly. Don't worry, if she comes here we can send her home."

"Yes." He replied; still keeping his thoughts to himself.

He mounted his horse and soon he and his household, minus his daughters, began to make their way back home. As he rode he continued to fret for his daughters, knowing they both faced danger, different dangers true, but danger nonetheless.

' _Worse still, there is nothing I can do for them but pray. Sansa at least I know where she is; I still have a chance at saving her…But Arya…'_

He took a deep breath and focused instead on making his way home; he had to hurry, especially after everything he had heard about the Lannisters attacking the Riverlands. He only hoped things would be resolved before long.

He knew only that there had been fighting, that his own son had led his armies against the Lannisters at Riverrun, that Tyrion had been released and had made his way back to his family; at the same time, he received word that his wife was with Robb and the army. He hoped to meet up with them and get the full story.

* * *

Thankfully, the first people Eddard met upon the road, was his bannermen, along with his son and wife. They were all surprised to see him and he them, it was clear however that there had been fighting.

"Father…" Robb gasped as he stood.

Ned smiled and dismounted. "Robb; I heard about this; I'm glad to see you are alright. I trust everything went well then?"

Robb nodded. "Yes father; we were victorious, in both battles we fought."

"I need to know everything that's happened, what's changed and how things currently stand." He remarked at once.

Robb nodded and soon everything was underway, his household that had been with him at King's Landing joining up with the army. Robb and the bannermen made their way to the large commander's tent; Cat remained behind however.

"Ned I…" She whispered softly.

He smiled and gently kissed her. "I know Cat; I missed you too."

She relaxed gently into his embrace. "I'm just glad you are safe…But Ned, what about the girls?"

"I'll tell you all soon, let us go." He replied sadly.

She nodded and they made their way to the tent. As they did so, Ned wondered why Robb seemed so uncomfortable upon seeing him.

There was a long silence after Ned heard from everyone. It was stranger than he thought; there had indeed been fighting against the Lannister forces.

One battle at Whispering Woods and another at Riverrun itself; both had ended in victory for the Northern Armies; yet after Tyrion's return to the Lannisters and a raven arriving from King's Landing, an armistice was declared and the Lannister army returned to the Westerlands.

"It's all very strange, father…" Robb remarked.

Ned nodded. "Yes; but I wouldn't see it as the end of hostilities just yet; rather a reprieve."

There were whispers from the bannermen at that; Robb looked worried too. He had told them about all that had happened in King's Landing too; Catelyn immediately became fearful for Sansa and Arya, but it was clear the only thing left for them to do was return to Winterfell and prepare for what would come next.

As they prepared to leave, Ned noticed something, amongst the camp was a cage within that cage was two people; boys in their mid to late teens, both with blonde hair, they were chained as prisoners, seated back-to-back and blindfolded. They had a few nicks and scratches but were otherwise unharmed.

"Who are they?" He asked Robb.

Robb turned and saw who his father was talking about. "Prisoners father; we captured them during the battles; squires…Martyn and Willem Lannister."

That caught Ned's attention. "Valuable squires then…Kevan Lannister's sons. As I said, things will become dangerous again soon…We'll need prisoners, we'll keep them with us for now."

Robb nodded before considering and then asking. "Father, what about the Elves I told you about. I'm still not sure what we can do about them?"

"We'll deal with things when we return to Winterfell Robb. There's no need to worry about it." He reassured him.

Robb nodded and seemed to relax, but only slightly. Later, mounting his horse, Ned rode, alongside his wife and son, leading his armies and household home.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, next up, we will see the first chapter of the final POV character for this story.


	17. Cersei I

**Dragons and Thrones: An Unusual Union**

Chapter 16 of my Crossover story, enjoy, here is the last POV character for this story.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
wazzup11: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it; yeah well, that's still an issue of course.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks; well, here's your answer.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yup, he's left and reunited with his family; but things are still bad for Sansa, trapped in King's Landing, without realizing the danger.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Cersei**

Watching the Starks leaving, Cersei smiled to herself.

' _Finally, that interfering fool is gone…But still.'_ She thought to herself, relieved but suspicious. _'He knows, he knows the truth but chose not to reveal it; yet…He may still do so, once he's safe back home.'_

She shook her head however; she had other things to worry about at the moment; in particular she had to ensure that she could build up her own power and get the respect she deserved, the power she was due. Her first move however was to speak to Joffrey and make sure that her family was in the perfect place, to increase their power; increasing hers at the same time.

The royal court was emptying of people; Joffrey stood from the throne, smirking; also clearly happy to be rid of Eddard Stark. She approached him and he turned to face her as he saw her approaching.

"Mother; a favourable outcome wouldn't you say?" He remarked.

She nodded. "Yes indeed Joffrey; however there is still the matter of replacing Eddard Stark as Hand of the King; and a few other matters we need to discuss. Some changes I'd strongly recommend."

She chose her words carefully; knowing that Joffrey would listen if the word recommendation was used. Joffrey agreed and they left the throne room.

Once in Joffrey's chambers Cersei prepared herself to make her move.

"We need more loyal people serving you directly, particularly in high offices." She explained.

Joffrey nodded. "Well of course; are you suggesting the people here aren't…?"

Cersei explained. "Many of them have their own agendas; but I know several people who can help you in that regard, the perfect candidates for…certain offices."

Joffrey quirked an eyebrow, smirking. "Oh, let me guess, certain family members?"

"Certain family members who have either already served in these positions and proven their effectiveness or can be promoted." Cersei added.

Joffrey merely grinned and accepted this justification. "So, who do you recommend?"

Cersei pressed her advantage. "My father could easily step back into his former role as Hand of the King; he was effective and kept Aerys under control, which was partly why Aerys had him dismissed."

"Obviously…I personally think we need to think about the Kingsguard too, this whole nonsense about serving until death has left us unable to see one who deserves to lead take charge." Joffrey replied.

Cersei smirked; those were exactly her thoughts, she continued to speak and form plans with Joffrey until they were both satisfied. Amongst the details was removing Barristan Selmy from the Kingsguard and ensuring that Jaime became Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, as he deserved. The matter of a new member would be discussed later.

' _Still; for me, the most important part has come to pass.'_ She thought to herself.

Joffrey had conceded that, at least for now, he required a regent and sure enough, he agreed to install her as regent. Everything was in place.

* * *

A few days later; Cersei found herself combating mixed feelings. As regent for her son, she was prepared to act, everything was all set up for her to claim her power, but one thing made it difficult, Joffrey's wilfulness. He had indeed followed her recommendations; plans were in place to name her father Hand of the King.

Ser Barristan Selmy was dismissed and left in a fury, while Jaime was named the new Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. However there had been no agreement for what happened next, out of nowhere, Joffrey had promoted Sandor Clegane to fill the vacant spot in the Kingsguard.

' _Still, take the rough with the smooth, things can still work.'_ She thought to herself.

She just had to edit her plans slightly; but right now, she was focused on something else entirely. She was in the Small Council chamber with Joffrey and the other members of the Small Council; only two missing, the Hand of the King and Lord Commander of the Kingsguard.

They were facing a new danger; they had finally come to find out more about the horned giants that had appeared along with the Elves and Dwarves after the explosion.

"So, what is it they are called again"? She asked.

It was Varys who answered. "Apparently they are called Qunari; a rather strange group, not the most friendly of people."

Cersei sighed. "Do we know what's going on, why they are here, what they want?"

"I am afraid not; they are quite…silent. It seems however they are searching for something, even though they seem to be staying in the docks." Varys explained.

Joffrey scoffed. "They're clearly invading our city; we should just get rid of them, force them to leave and…"

"Joffrey." Cersei said calmly. "You have not seen these people; they could be useful allies to us, if not, it would be unwise to antagonize them."

Joffrey snarled but accepted this and restraint was accepted, they'd see what these Qunari wanted before deciding anything.

* * *

Later Cersei was pondering on matters that were troubling her; especially in light of things that could change in a moment's notice. Things were already in motion at least, to ensure their absolute control over Westeros, a raven had been sent to her father, calling him to the capital to become Hand of the King.

' _Once he gets here, things will soon get under control.'_ She thought to herself. _'He'll even be able to get Joffrey's less desirable personality traits under control, I am sure of it, even the ones I somehow cannot control.'_

She considered other recent events too and wondered about how best to put things to use; she could not deny some things were worrying her.

She pondered carefully one such issue. _'Joffrey seems insistent on marrying Sansa Stark; I guess he simply sees her as a means to rub it in the faces of the Starks. But he is rude about her. That needs to be brought under control, before he is rude_ to _her or worse.'_

After all it would be important that Sansa was a willing ally of theirs. After all, should her worst fears be realized, Sansa would be key to dealing with the Starks and keeping them at bay.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	18. Sansa III

**Dragons and Thrones: An Unusual Union**

Chapter 17 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
wazzup11: Yup, things are already building, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah well, she's not exactly curious about them, rather, curious about how she can use them.  
Boris Yeltsin: Yup :)  
Guest: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you like her. Well, wait and see.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Sansa**

Sansa smiled lightly as she watched her father and his retinue leaving; she had to admit, she was going to miss them.

' _It's a shame father felt they had to leave; I don't understand it, everything was going so well here.'_ She thought to herself. _'There was no need for father to resign and leave, especially since Arya's still missing.'_

She was still worried about her missing sister; everything was just confusing regarding her family at the moment.

She sighed. _'I just don't understand it; the explosion changed everything; but surely it wasn't all that serious that father had to leave…Even if he was talking about leaving before there was no reason for it. Now Arya is missing, but I know Arya, she'll come back. Hopefully she'll return here and I can see her again. Father wants her to go home, hopes she'll return home, but…'_

Sansa was worried, not for Arya's safety for she was certain, due to those awful sword lessons that she shouldn't have even been doing, she could look after herself. It was her lack of proper ladylike lessons, her manners, she still needed to learn that, after all if she was in one of those other lands, she was unconsciously representing their family there and could easily ruin them with her attitude.

Sansa felt that if Arya returned and ended up back home, she'd continue on her improper path. Far better, she felt, that Arya return here so that she could see her again and ensure that she learned her mistakes and corrected them.

' _The sooner Arya accepts the truth that she is a noble lady and has to act properly, the better.'_ She thought.

Still; that was all for another time, after all, Arya still had to return first. Sansa wondered just how Arya was coping; she was after all more than likely, in one of these new lands, she had already heard about people from those lands, Elves and Dwarves for instance.

Just from these people alone, Sansa could only find these new lands strange and frightening. Shaking her head she turned and entered the Red Keep again. One good thing had come from all this however; despite everything, despite her father's unnecessary fears, she was still allowed to stay at King's Landing. She was still going to marry Joffrey.

She smiled widely at that. _'I was so afraid; I thought Father was going to make me leave, to come home with him, but he thankfully made the wise choice.'_

Still smiling, she continued to wonder what would happen next.

* * *

It was a few days later; Sansa was seated within the gardens of the Red Keep; enjoying the bright sun and warmth of the day. She wasn't alone either, Joffrey's sister, Myrcella was seated with her. Sansa always found Myrcella delightful company, they had many similar interests; such as their needlework and love of lemon cakes.

Since Jeyne Poole had sadly left with the rest of her family's household, Sansa was happy for Myrcella's company, she recalled the few times that the three of them had spent together gossiping and enjoying themselves.

' _It won't be the same without Jeyne…But I suppose all I can do is make the most of it.'_ She thought to herself.

It was at times like these that Sansa found herself wishing, more than ever, that Arya could just behave properly; all those times Sansa spent with Jeyne Poole, including Myrcella when they reached King's Landing.

Arya should have been with them; but no, she was always running off, getting into trouble. However, it was then Sansa noticed something; Myrcella wasn't her usual self; she seemed worried, concerned about something.

"Myrcella, what's wrong?" She asked. "You seem worried about something; has something happened?"

Myrcella started at that but then sighed. "I'm just worried Sansa; about the people from these new worlds."

Sansa sighed. "I know, they're all…"

"No, not all of them; the Elves and Dwarves aren't that bad; just wary and confused, it's…it's the Qunari." Myrcella replied quickly.

Silence followed that as Sansa took this in.

She considered what Myrcella had just said; the people she mentioned; the Qunari. She had only seen them from a distance, once when she was walking on the battlements of the Red Keep. They were giants, towering over practically everyone in King's Landing; they were grey-skinned, many had strange tattoos that covered large parts of their bodies, they wore various armour pieces and none of them seemed to own a tunic.

They were all muscular and had large horns. They were all armed and all seemed to be angry at something and rarely communicated with any except their own people, in a strange unknown language. They had taken up residence in the docks, which was caused some of the traders and various people arriving by ship to become nervous.

"They are quite scary." Sansa replied, nodding slowly. "But don't worry Myrcella; they won't be a threat. Joffrey can deal with them, I know it."

Contrary to what she expected, instead of realizing this and being relieved; Myrcella looked even more worried.

Myrcella shook her head. "Sansa; you shouldn't rely on Joffrey so much. He isn't quite what he seems…"

Sansa was startled by this and jumped to her feet. "What, Myrcella; what is wrong with you? How could you say that?!"

"Sansa; Joffrey isn't…" Myrcella began.

But Sansa was too shocked by this and shook her head; not listening.

Sansa could scarcely believe this; unable to accept what she was hearing.

"I am disappointed in you Myrcella. That you of all people would say such a thing about your own brother." She stated sadly. "You shouldn't listen to Arya's lies; what does she know about Joffrey; what does she know about anything, the way she behaves."

Myrcella shook her head. "Sansa; your sister…"

Sansa continued however, cutting her off. "…Is a liar; honestly, I cannot understand how you could be deceived by her. You're Joffrey's sister; you should know him better than that, know Arya's lying."

With that Sansa turned and left; feeling shocked that Myrcella of all people, would try to stand against her; would listen to Arya of all people. She couldn't fathom it; why was it only she could see the truth about Joffrey.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	19. Bran III

**Dragons and Thrones: An Unusual Union**

Chapter 18 of my Crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yes, sadly she is.  
wazzup11: That's a bit harsh, I wouldn't call her that, naïve yes, idiot no. Glad you like her.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it's a shame, Sansa is so blind to the truth sadly.  
Boris Yeltsin: Yes, I'm afraid so.  
mr I hate znt nobles kill em: I'd say she's more naïve than an idiot; but yeah, you're right, well, wait and see. Yes, the Qunari are going to cause some major issues; don't know where you're getting the High Sparrow from though, he isn't even prominent at this time.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Umbra Venator: I'd say more she's naïve than an idiot.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Bran**

Bran sighed tiredly as the man who had come to Winterfell with a petition for the Lord of Winterfell left. He had been dealing with several cases like this and it was growing on his mind; he was weary, yet he persevered. Many of the issues weren't too difficult thankfully and he had Maester Luwin to help him. The Maester turned to him at that point, having heard him sigh.

"You're doing very well Bran, I believe we are nearly finished for the day." He said kindly.

Bran nodded. "Yes, of course…Although we still haven't worked out how to handle things with the Elves that had have appeared here in the North."

Luwin sighed. "I know; it's a tricky state of affairs, especially as we don't know yet how to approach them. However I do have some good news."

Bran turned to him, surprised. "Oh?"

"I just received a raven, the army is coming home, an armistice was reached with the Lannisters." Luwin revealed.

Bran brightened at that. "So, Robb's coming home?"

Luwin nodded. "Yes; not only that, Lord and Lady Stark are with him too."

"Mother, father?" Bran gasped. "They…?"

"From what I could find out, yes, they are all coming home." Luwin replied with a smile.

Bran smiled too relieved; although still concerned, for in the midst of all that good news, there was something that troubled him, not one word had been said about his sisters.

* * *

That night; Bran found himself dreaming again; at first it was the same as his other strange dreams, seeing things through Summer's eyes. But then, in a flash of green light, everything changed, he was once more standing, walking, in that strange dark void. He could hear whispering and what sounded like muted screams all around him.

He instantly realized. _'Something's different, this isn't like the other times…This isn't like those times I saw that Elf here.'_

He continued to walk onwards; hoping something would change, trying to block the terrible sounds out. Eventually something changed, but not in a good way. With an almost blinding flare, the darkness pulled back to reveal he was standing upon a circular area made of stone, jagged spires of stone circled the arena, for that was what it appeared to be.

The path behind him had vanished, the only other path was up a long flight of stone steps to a strange green portal.

' _Where am I…what is this place?'_ He wondered; a feeling of cold dread coming over him. "Is anyone there?!"

His voice echoed but there was no reply; at first. Just as Bran was about to start walking again, a figure appeared before him.

The figure was large, much taller than Bran, towering over him; his features were unclear, being shrouded in shadow but his glowing red eyes were narrowed in a glare, malice rolled off him and Bran felt himself shrink back.

"Wh-who…?" He gasped.

The figure then spoke, their voice deep and menacing. "Foolish boy, so you are the pretender…The one who had the gall to think he could match me, the Elder One."

Bran shook his head; feeling more fearful by the second. "I don't know what you…?"

"You stole it from me; that which is rightfully mine…The very weapon I used to cleave the heavens. That which formed this unusual Union of the worlds." The shadowy figure spoke again. "You stole it, now I've come for it…Give it to me!"

Bran stepped back. "I don't know what you're…"

The man growled. "Enough, you will return it to me, or I shall…"

His hands, ending in thin bony claw like fingers were raised towards Bran, dark energy gathering.

Then suddenly another voice rang out. "RUN!"

Bran reacted immediately, running past the giant shadowy figure. He didn't know how but he knew that the man who just yelled was the Elf he had seen in his dreams before.

With nowhere else to go, he ran up the stairs, ignoring the frustrated yell of anger from the shadowy figure. He made it to the green portal and suddenly jerked awake with a cry.

' _A nightmare, it was…just a nightmare.'_ He realized.

Yet even realizing this didn't help, he still felt terrified.

* * *

Bran bit his lip, trying to push the nightmare out of his mind. He was in the Great Hall ready to welcome some guests; they had sent a raven ahead to say they would be coming, yet they were surprisingly late.

"Who is it we are meeting again?" Bran asked Maester Luwin.

Luwin replied. "The children of your father's friend, Lord Howland Reed of Greywater Watch. We were expecting them to turn up before the return of the army; while that is still the case, they are surprisingly late."

Bran nodded also feeling perplexed by this. He knew about Howland Reed and had learned about the Crannogmen from the Neck; he knew them to be, different, from the others, nonetheless, he couldn't wait to meet them. Just then the doors opened and they were announced.

"Lady Meera Reed and Lord Jojen Reed of Greywater Watch, my Lord."

Bran watched as the two announced entered the hall. The boy was about two years older than Bran; yet he wasn't much taller, he was rather skinny with short brown hair and deep green eyes. The girl was older, about eight and ten, yet was roughly the same height as her brother; with wild brown hair and green eyes, she also looked more cheerful, smiling and relaxed.

Like her brother she was also slender, also he noted, unlike Sansa, she was as flat as a boy. Yet Bran felt his gaze being drawn to her; he knew it wasn't polite to stare; but he couldn't help himself. Something about the girl drew his gaze; when he looked at her he felt his mouth go dry.

They both bowed and formerly introduced themselves; as they stood up; Meera Reed seemed to realize he was staring at her as her head turned slightly, their eyes locked and she smiled at him. Bran felt his face grow hot and prayed he wasn't blushing; he shyly looked away and noted their companion.

Their companion was a young man, not that tall, with a skinny build, blonde hair and grey eyes. What stood out most about him however was his pointed ears, he was an Elf. It was then Bran noticed that all three of them seemed somewhat dishevelled.

"We apologize for our delay." Jojen Reed stated. "We were waylaid on the road by bandits."

Meera nodded. "Yes, they took us captive, I don't know what they had planned, we were saved before they could do anything by Taren here."

She gestured to the Elf who smiled and bowed. Bran smiled gently, a strange feeling of relief that the bandits hadn't harmed these two, strangely his relief seemed particularly strong for Meera.

"Thank you Taren." He said kindly.

The Elf nodded. "It was my pleasure…Lord Stark?"

Bran nodded. "My father will be back soon, we'll be able to talk properly then…Until then, I welcome you all to Winterfell."

They thanked him and soon were taken to get settled in. Bran bit his lip; while distracted for a moment, he was now worrying about the nightmare again, wondering what it meant.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	20. Cersei II

**Dragons and Thrones: An Unusual Union**

Chapter 19 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, just to note Bran's dream is featuring the same Elder One we saw in the Prologue, surprisingly, he is still alive. Yup, they've made it, although not without difficulty.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, glad you like them.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Umbra Venator: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, all the POV characters have appeared by now, so there won't be anyone new, but here we go :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Cersei**

Cersei prepared herself, maintaining a calm and composed expression, making sure it was obvious to any who doubted her that she was superior to them. After all, she had been Queen, was now Queen Regent and contrary to what people thought, hers was the real power.

' _I am, after all, in the best position to influence Joffrey.'_ She noted to herself. _'However there are things that must be dealt with, they will require a firm hand; that is where my influence will come in handy.'_

She knew of course that something wasn't right in the way Eddard Stark just up and left, despite finding out the truth about her and Jaime.

She fought to keep her expression neutral at that thought. _'He is up to something, I'm sure of it. But until he makes some move, I have no valid reason to move against him. Luckily we managed to keep Sansa here, she will be perfect leverage. So too will that little animal Arya, if we ever find her, if she ever returns from wherever she has hidden herself.'_

She couldn't deny that she disliked the younger Stark girl intensely. It wasn't simple dislike either.

' _Gods help me I am jealous of her.'_ Cersei realized much to her shock. _'It is not vanity, jealousy of her looks, she is so plain that would never be an issue…It's her, personality I envy.'_

Contrary to what was expected of a lady, Arya Stark was openly rebellious of proper behaviour; seemed to do as she pleased, was free in fact and seemed to face no repercussions. It was that freedom that made Cersei jealous of the girl.

Cersei quickly pushed these thoughts from her mind however; determined to focus, after all she was standing in the throne room, ready for an important visit. Finally, after much negotiating and wrangling, they had finally arranged for the leader of the Qunari to come and meet with them.

' _We need to work out why they are here, come up with some means of compromise, then we can put an end to this tension and focus on what matters.'_ Cersei thought to herself. _'This leader of theirs, this…Arishok; speaking with him will be the key.'_

She knew that much depended on this meeting, the Arishok needed to be placated if there was to be any chance of success. It was then the doors opened and their guests were announced, there were two of those Qunari, each one towering over the gathered nobles, heavy with muscle, many of them rivalling the Kingsguard in size.

' _Only Ser Gregor could be considered bigger than them…But, Gods…'_ Cersei thought, amazed as she beheld the central of the three figures.

She had no doubt this was the Arishok; he was taller than both his fellow Qunari, more muscular. Apart from armoured breeches of some sort, he wore only large red shoulder armour with a white design and some sort of harness across his chest. Most of his body was covered in what looked like red paint of some sort.

He had long white hair, braided back and rather rigid pointed ears, each with at least three square gold earrings. His eyes were dark and narrowed with what appeared to be disgust. His most distinguishing feature however was his horns, they were larger than his fellow Qunari; sweeping backwards and curving upwards at the end, a second smaller set of horns were also present beneath the first ones.

There was no doubt, this certainly was the Arishok.

They stopped before the stairs leading up to the throne, paying no heed to the Kingsguard directly in front of them. The two Qunari on either side of the Arishok bowed, somewhat half-heartedly, the Arishok merely inclined his head in a short jerking motion. Joffrey scowled at this, but thankfully chose not to comment.

"King Joffrey Baratheon." The Arishok spoke; his voice was deep and rang with authority. "As agreed, we have come to meet."

Joffrey nodded. "Yes, you must the leader of those…Qunari or whatever; that have been causing my people distress."

Cersei inhaled sharply, she saw the flicker of anger in the Arishok's eyes and knew she had to act fast. She leaned close to Joffrey and whispered.

"Joffrey, we cannot address them like that; we don't need an incident. We are trying to reach an agreement with them." She paused before adding. "We need to know how they ended up here, what they're doing here."

Joffrey rolled his eyes. "There won't be an incident, they'll agree to whatever we put to them if they know what's good for them, but fine."

He cleared his throat and began again.

"Arishok; if we are to have any sort of understanding; I must know what you are doing here and why?"

There was a deathly silence after this; Cersei noted the Arishok seemed to be observing her suspiciously.

Finally however he seemed to make up his mind and spoke.

"Very well; an important artefact of my people has been stolen from us." He revealed. "We were searching for the thief by ship when that explosion occurred; that was when we found ourselves here."

Cersei then realized exactly how to deal with the Qunari, it was clear now; they were seeking this artefact, all that remained was to find it and return it to them.

The Arishok continued. "The thief and the artefact are likely nearby, hiding in this very city."

Joffrey rolled his eyes. "So, you're here for some sort of hunt for some simply item, for that you cause my people difficulty, you should…"

"We will remain here until the artefact is found. Then and only then shall our ship be ready to depart and only then shall we leave." The Arishok replied darkly.

Joffrey glared and it was clear he was about to respond inappropriately. Cersei knew she had to step in at once.

"Arishok; if those are your terms then I say we should agree." She remarked; earning Joffrey's shock. "Search for your artefact; find it and return home, all I ask is you do not disrupt the lives of the people of King's Landing."

To her shock, the Arishok snorted derisively. "Lives, you called what the people here have 'lives'. These are not lives, they are mere cattle, lost and cast adrift by the selfishness and greed of the so called nobles. This place is nothing more than a mire of greed and avarice."

That drew shock and anger from the gathered nobles; but Cersei was quick to reply.

"Arishok, we agree to your terms, you may search for this item, I am sure, there will be no disagreement?"

Joffrey seemed in disbelief at this but then grudgingly agreed, especially when, apart from Pycelle, the Small Council added their voices to hers. The Arishok seemed to accept this and left; yet Cersei could tell, the tension still remained.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	21. Solas III

**Dragons and Thrones: An Unusual Union**

Chapter 20 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, well, let's just say things aren't going to get any easier; especially after the events of her next chapter.  
Umbra Venator: Yup, the Qunari are there, things are going to go to hell.  
Marina Ka-Fai: In a way, yes she did; the problem of course is, it's only temporary.  
MurphysLaw89: In a way, yes you are right; but you have to remember, the explosion caused by the Elder One twisted not only space but time too.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
mr I hate znt nobles kill em: Oh yeah, thing's aren't looking good; well, just wait and see, there are other issues too after all.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you liked the Arishok; well; we'll be seeing more of him.  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed them both; yup, he has, well, remember that things aren't under her control; don't forget, Stannis knows the truth now and Ned is almost back home.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Solas**

The pain was the first thing Solas felt upon recovering consciousness. The throbbing in the back of his head, where he had been struck. It was shortly after that he began to register the sounds; the creaking of timbers, the crash of waves and the pitiful moans all around him.

' _A ship, I am on board a ship, with other people…people in distress.'_ He noted to himself. _'But how, where…and for what purpose.'_

He slowly opened his eyes and allowed them to adjust before sitting up carefully. He could finally look around, he was indeed in a ship, in the hold to be exact. He was also trapped within a cage and not alone. There were other prisoners too, all in cages, some in the same cage as him.

There was little room to move; he peered through the semi-darkness of the hold, finally spotting two men, clearly natives of some land in these new realms. They were armed and certainly not the sort of people one could depend on for stimulating conversation.

Solas pondered to himself. _'They must be the people who captured me...Everybody else here too, all of them, we're all Elves?'_

That one thought alone worried him; especially after all he had seen in Pentos.

Seeing he was awake the other Elves aided him to his feet, he thanked them and brushed himself off; noting that, apart from his staff, none of his belongings had been removed from his person.

"Are you alright?" One of the other Elves, a teenage girl, asked him worriedly.

He nodded. "I am fine, thank you, nothing I won't recover from."

The Elves looked relieved, but also wary; it was clear they didn't know what to make of him. He was different, he didn't seem to be part of any Elven society they knew of. Knowing some would react when they saw it, he discreetly tucked his wolf jawbone necklace under his shirt.

Another young Elf, a male this time, spoke. "You were unconscious for four days, master…?"

"Solas."

He took that in, four days, possibly out at sea since day one, he wondered just where he was, what the destination was. He sighed and weighed his options; he had to get more information.

"Where are we, where are we going?" He asked.

It was another Elf who answered; older than the previous two; disgruntled and clearly angry. Solas was surprised; he was used to freedom after all, the Vallaslin tattoos on his face made that clear.

"These _Shems_ are slavers, taking us to their little slave pen in Essos, a place called Slaver's Bay." He spat. "The vermin were given the idea by those Tevinter bastards."

It was as Solas feared; he glowered, anger taking over him.

He knew right away what he had to do; the things he had seen in his dreams, his meetings with that strange young man in the Fade, they were all pointing him in one direction. He had to find some means of getting there; now they were within his reach.

' _I need to escape my current predicament; once I've done that…then I will be in a position to do just that.'_ He considered; noting that everything, even his current anger, was going in the same direction.

"Well, we cannot have that." He remarked darkly. "Leave this to me."

They looked at him, surprised and wary. Solas reached into one of the pouches on his belt and pulled out a small vial; filled with a blue liquid. The Elf with the Vallaslin tensed; no doubt recognizing the substance somehow.

"Is that…?"

Solas nodded. "A Lyrium potion yes; and before you ask, yes, I am a Mage."

He then drank the potion; speeding up the recovery of his strength and magical energy. Preparing himself he moved towards the bars of the cage.

"You there!" He called out to the now lone guard. "Do you honest expect this will hold us!?"

The guard glowered at him. "Shut it you; or I'll give you something to yell about."

Solas gave a sardonic grin. "I'd like to see you try."

Incensed the guard approached the cage, just as Solas wanted him too.

When the guard was in range, Solas reacted; before the man could do anything he was frozen in a sheath of ice.

"Thank you." Solas replied sarcastically as he took the keys, which he had been careful to not turn to ice, from the guard's belt.

He then snapped his fingers, shattering the ice and killing the guard, before unlocking the door. He stepped out and gestured to the others.

"Come, we must get the others out."

They readily agreed and soon the Elves were freed, yet they were still worried.

"We're trapped still; we're at sea." One of them said. "What can we do?"

Solas looked around before speaking. "What else; we fight…We outnumber them, we have my magic and I am sure we can find weapons. We take this ship for ourselves."

There was silence as many of the Elves regarded him fearfully. But then the Elf with Vallaslin stepped forwards.

"I'm with you; even if this fails, I'd rather go down fighting, than be a slave." He remarked.

That was all the encouragement the others needed and soon they were all ready to head up on deck. Solas led the way and, pausing when he spotted the door, tried the one key he hadn't used yet. Sure enough, they found the armoury and quickly the Elves armed themselves, Solas found his staff and they made their way up onto the deck.

Using the element of surprise they struck first; Solas was able to use his magic to kill two more, before some of the Elves used the bows they had acquired. It was almost utter chaos after that; taken aback by this the slavers weren't at their usual strength.

Some of the Elves, it was clear, had fighting experience, others didn't. But in the end, it didn't matter, with Solas' magic backing them up, even the most inexperienced Elf was able to take down the slavers. It wasn't long before they had cleared the entire ship of slavers.

"We did it!" One of the Elves cried; drawing cheers from the rest.

Solas smiled gently and then sighed; the Elf with Vallaslin turned to him.

"So what now, Solas?"

Solas noted that all the Elves were observing him now. "We take over the ship…I don't know about the rest of you, but there is another land here, Westeros; I…I feel I am needed there, something is calling me. If you do not wish to go there; then all I ask, is that you take me there; let me leave, then you'll be free to do as you wish."

Many of the Elves seemed surprised by this; but one thing became clear; they had no intentions of abandoning him; it had been his efforts after all that had saved them. So it was that they took over the ship and began making preparations to set sail, for Westeros.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, next up, we're back with Arya, she's about to meet a very important Dragon Age character, also, we will witness her first human kill, so that's going to be difficult for her, won't say anymore, just wait and see.


	22. Arya IV

**Dragons and Thrones: An Unusual Union**

Chapter 21 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
mr I hate znt nobles kill em: Well, not exactly, just wait and see what happens.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you like him, he is a very complex character, there's always more to him than meets the eye.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Yeah, he also has a specific destination in mind too.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Arya**

Arya let out a low breath of surprise as she and Syrio finally entered Denerim; the capital city of Ferelden. She was amazed by the size of the place, it was as big as King's Landing, yet something was different about it.

' _It's not as filthy; the air's…cleaner.'_ She noted. _'But no doubt, like any city, it'll have its poor districts.'_

She sadly noted that seemed to be the way of places like this; but one thing caught her eye. She could see many guards patrolling around the city; at least half of them, were women. She smiled at that.

' _If only people back home were so…fair; if only things were like the way they were here.'_ She thought forlornly.

She was jolted out of her thoughts by Syrio. "Arya, stick close, we're approaching the market square."

She looked up and nodded.

"Right; so…how should we…?" She queried.

Syrio shook his head. "We don't want to draw too much attention, we need to get you home quickly. Let's ask around, we might not need to disturb the King and Queen of this…fine country."

Arya nodded. "I…I guess you're right."

"Oh Arya; I understand what you're thinking, but Westeros is home, that's where you belong." Syrio told her. "Do not despair; why would your father have hired me, if not to give you that chance you so desperately seek."

Arya nodded; feeling a little better; but still, she felt that was just her father, the rest of the family would never accept, never.

Nonetheless she distracted herself from her thoughts and fears, by joining Syrio as they asked around the market place. The people they spoke to were polite and friendly, many of them very welcoming.

One of them, a blacksmith named Wade had begun to excitedly jabber and comment on Needle when he saw it. Apparently admiring the artistry of the blade, its fine make, the expert way the steel was fashioned, so the blade took on the form it had, light, yet still deadly. Arya had been understandably taken aback by this and was grateful to Wade's assistant Herren for restraining the man and giving Arya time to escape.

In the end, she met Syrio in the market square.

"Well, I know more about the city and the people who live here." She said. "I asked about finding anyone who'd know where to find a boat. They pointed me to the Gnawed Noble Tavern."

Syrio nodded. "I received much the same information, I guess our destination is set then."

Arya nodded and together they made their way towards the tavern, following the directions they had received. As they approached Arya felt a strange sense of foreboding and made sure she stayed close to Syrio. She didn't know why, but she felt like something wasn't quite right.

Inside the tavern was moderately busy; there were a few people all seated around, talking and drinking, some of them eating. Compared to the tales of other taverns she had heard, mostly from Theon, this place didn't seem so bad.

Arya pondered that. _'Probably something to do with the name, Gnawed Noble Tavern, a tavern for nobles, these men and women are all Lords and ladies…they have manners drilled into them.'_

She knew it probably wasn't completely accurate or fair, but it was as close as she could figure. She stuck by Syrio and approached the tavern keeper; he looked up at them and smiled.

"Welcome, what can I get you?" He asked kindly.

Syrio shook his head. "Just…information thank you. We're looking for say, a ship captain, or anyone who owns a boat. We're looking to cross the sea…"

The bartender nodded. "Well, the docks are full of just such people."

"True, but are any of them willing to travel to Westeros?" Arya then asked.

The bartender paused, biting his lip. "One of those new lands…I don't…"

"Why do you want to know?" Another voice asked.

Arya and Syrio turned to face the speaker, Arya talking as she did so.

"I'm from there and I want to go back, back home." She paused before adding; somewhat belligerently. "What's it too you?"

She finally got a good look at the man who had spoken.

She was surprised by what she saw, the man was clearly old, around sixty, but he didn't look much like it. He had short black hair parted in the middle, rough black stubble, grey eyes and fair skin. His brow was deeply lined, as was the area around his eyes. These were, in fact, the only signs of age on the man, he also had a muscular build and was clad in blue and white armoured clothing, bearing a silver griffon insignia.

The man narrowed his eyes and spoke. "I was going to go to Westeros myself; cross the sea…seek help due to, certain circumstances taking place here."

Arya quirked an eyebrow at that while Syrio smirked. "And who are you supposed to be."

"You remind me of my daughter girl." The man remarked shaking his head. "Only younger."

"Excuse me?" Arya replied.

The man smiled lightly and then revealed. "She has the same sharp tongue…which serves her rather well as Queen of Ferelden."

That shocked Arya; this man was comparing her to this country's Queen; not only that, he seemed to be the Queen's father.

"To answer your question." The man then said. "I am Loghain, one of the Grey Wardens. As someone from Westeros, you probably don't…"

Syrio quickly spoke. "We know…something of your order, we read about it while learning about Ferelden before we came here from Redcliffe."

Loghain nodded and Arya bit her lip; here was a chance to get home. But she was worried her comments may have just closed that door in their face.

There was an awkward silence before finally Loghain spoke.

"So, you're seeking to go to Westeros too; in your case, to return home?" He remarked.

Arya nodded. "Yes, so…Will you take us with you?"

Loghain shrugged. "I'm not sure, how do I know I can trust you?"

"We could ask the same of you?" Syrio replied."

"True enough, I suppose we…" Loghain started but then looked towards the tavern entrance and cursed. "Andraste's blood."

Arya followed his gaze and saw a small group of men entering; men dressed like Loghain, Grey Wardens.

Loghain shook his head. "This is bad, we have to leave, now…The Wardens have been acting strange lately, some have even gone rogue."

Arya tensed at that but it was too late; without a care as to the patrons of the tavern, the Warden's spotted Loghain and immediately target him. Arya was horrified to see them targeting her and Syrio too, likely just due to them talking to Loghain.

At once Loghain and Syrio drew their weapons and met the attacking Wardens. Arya pulled out Needle and her dagger, yet she hesitated.

' _These aren't monsters or animals.'_ She fretted to herself. _'They're humans, people, like me, but…'_

She had no time to dwell however as one of the Warden's attacked her. She reacted, not even thinking and suddenly impaled him on Needle's blade, running him through. The man choked and gurgled, the light leaving his eyes right in front of her, blood spilled from his mouth and the wound. Arya staggered back, pulling Needle free and the man fell dead.

It was certainly a shock to the system, killing a human, to see the life leave them. A strong wave of nausea suddenly overcame her; sickened at the thought of what she just did. Syrio thankfully was able to block and kill the Warden that tried to attack her; which meant she escaped injury as she lurched away from the bodies and retched.

' _Urgh, what I…This shouldn't…'_ Her thoughts raced but then she finally stopped.

At that moment Syrio was there, pulling her upright. "Breath deep, compose yourself."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

But Syrio's eyes were kind and he shook his head. "No, if you did not feel sickened by death, especially your first kill, always the hardest…Then you are more monster than human."

Arya grimaced, trying to ignore the foul taste in her mouth and nodded. Loghain then cut down the last Warden and turned to them.

"We must hurry, there's no time." He said; before turning to the patrons and tavern owner. "Sorry about the mess."

With that he led them out, ignoring the shock and shouting from the other people. Arya hurried to keep up, thankful she and Syrio still had plenty of supplies. They soon reached the stables where Loghain hired three horses and they mounted up before riding away from Denerim. Trying to clean her mouth out, Arya took a gulp of her water.

Finally she asked. "What now, how do we get to Westeros from here?"

"I have another ship, some distance though, a long ride." Loghain told them. "It's on the Storm Coast, just follow me…I guess you're coming after all. It'll be a longer boat ride; but with the Rogue Wardens likely watching the official docks…it's our only option."

Syrio nodded and they rode on, Arya biting her lip. She withdrew into herself, still seeing the haunting face of the man she had just recently killed before her eyes.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, Arya's had her first kill; certainly not an easy experience, especially for one so young.

Right, with this chapter, apart from Loghain, who is next, all the POV characters now have only one chapter left each.


	23. Loghain II

**Dragons and Thrones: An Unusual Union**

Chapter 22 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, it was a shock to the system and unfortunately yes, that will sadly be the case.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks and I told you at the end of the last chapter, nonetheless, here you go.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked all that stuff, yeah, I'm guessing you mean the bit with Wade, any Dragon Age fan BTW will know what I meant about that scene with him.  
wazzup11: Yup, they have, well, read on and see what happens :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Loghain**

Loghain had to admit, this was the last thing he ever expected to be doing. Here he was, pursued by rogue members of the once proud order he served, fleeing Denerim on horseback, accompanied by two people from Westeros. He glanced at them carefully, the girl still had a faraway look in her eyes, likely still haunted by the death she caused. Her companion luckily was just as wary as Loghain himself, riding easily and keeping his eyes and ears open.

Loghain had overheard what they said. _'Her first kill…That's always the worst, she can't be that old either. This must be a truly difficult time for her. Nonetheless, I need to know…'_

He cleared his throat and then spoke.

"If we're going to be travelling together; I should get to know you better." He remarked. "So, no time like the present."

The man nodded, the girl bit her lip. "True, but we should get to know you…"

Loghain nodded. "Indeed, well, we have plenty of time, it's a long ride to the Storm Coast."

The girl sighed at that and there was silence for a while as they all gathered their thoughts, preparing to talk. Finally, the man spoke up.

"What is it you wish to know?"

Loghain pondered for a moment before answering. "I think I should know your names and know more about Westeros too."

"Very well, although I myself am from Essos." The man replied. "Syrio Forel."

The girl then replied. "Arya Stark; I'm from Westeros, let's see, where to start…?"

Loghain prepared himself; something about the girl made it clear there was something that set her on edge after all.

Finally, with a sigh, Arya began to speak.

"Well, Westeros was once known as the Seven Kingdoms, those lands still exist, but are under one King now, rules from the Iron Throne. I…I'm the youngest daughter of Lord Eddard Stark, Lord of the North, one of those Kingdoms."

Loghain raised an eyebrow at that. "You're noble?"

Arya made a face. "Yes; of course that means I'm expected to behave a certain way…Not like here."

"I don't understand." Loghain responded; he certainly was confused, what did she mean by that?

It was Syrio who answered. "In Westeros ladies, especially noble ladies, are expected to behave…properly, to learn things like sewing and whatever else, to be gentle and find a good husband. Ladies fighting or even carrying weapons or acting against this…is frowned upon."

"Let me guess." Loghain replied as the pieces started to fit. "Lady Arya, you do all these things that are…frowned upon?"

Arya nodded, frowning at the use of her title. "Yes, I want to use a sword, to be a warrior, but no, nobody understands. They think I'm wild, acting out, they don't see, all that stuff, being ladylike…That isn't me, it's my sister, but not me."

Loghain nodded slowly; he could see now why Arya seemed to be in two minds about going home. It was home, her family was there, but she chafed under the restrictions she faced. He glanced over at Syrio who nodded in confirmation.

"Yet there is hope for things to change." He added. "After all, it was Lord Stark who hired me to teach Arya Water Dancing, my own personal style of fighting."

Arya brightened a little at that. "Yes…although it's a shame…Won't get to use it on someone who really deserves it."

"And that is?"

Arya glowered. "Joffrey Baratheon, he's King Robert's eldest son, he's a liar and a monster and deserves nothing less."

That surprised Loghain; he hadn't expected such venom from a girl no older than fourteen, and to direct it at a prince.

He shook his head.

"I must admit, I don't exactly…care for my daughter's husband, our King, but I would never dream of speaking about him the way you speak about your Prince." He remarked.

Arya snarled and remarked savagely. "He's not my Prince, he's a Prince, but he'll never have my respect…What about you anyway, who exactly are you, father of the Queen?"

Loghain nodded. "Yes; Loghain Mac Tir; formerly Teryn of Gwaren and Regent of Ferelden during the Fifth Blight."

"The Blight, I recall reading about that when we were studying this land." Syrio said suddenly. "You were the one who…quit the field at Ostagar…"

Arya's eyes widened as she realized this too.

Loghain sighed. "Yes, yes, I am the one who left King Cailan, my former King and my daughter's former husband to die in a battle where victory was impossible. I am not proud, neither am I ashamed, it is what it is…If you've read about the Fifth Blight, then you know most of my current history. Now a Grey Warden, with no lands or titles, fought alongside the Hero of Ferelden to end the Blight, yet somehow survived."

Arya then spoke again. "That's true, you became a Grey Warden and your daughter…Queen Anora?" Loghain nodded and she continued. "Married Alistair, King Maric's bastard son…He's the current King?"

"That's right." Loghain replied. "For the past nine years, they've ruled Ferelden together and I must admit…I had no doubts about Anora, but I am impressed by what Alistair has accomplished, even with her aid."

He saw them share a look at that and decided to let things lie; no sense explaining something like that. A personal matter.

* * *

Soon enough the skies began to darken and they stopped to rest for the night. Having told Loghain of their former encounter, he assured them they weren't near any spider nests. Throughout the trip, whenever she thought they weren't looking, Loghain had noticed Arya's expression change, becoming haunted again.

At other times she put on a brave front; likely trying to avoid 'burdening' them with her possibly breaking down due to her first kill. Soon the camp was set and, after eating, Arya did not take long to fall asleep. Loghain remained awake however, as did Syrio.

"So, that was her first time killing?" Loghain queried.

Syrio nodded. "Killing a human yes, it's different from killing Giant Spiders."

Loghain sighed. "True…There may be more death to come, I just hope she is up to the task."

"I have faith in Arya, I've taught her myself; she is by far the best pupil I've ever had, eager to learn, quick to learn too." Syrio responded.

"Yes, I did notice that." Loghain stated. "It's rare, seeing somebody with such…potential as a warrior. Is it truly wise for her to return to Westeros, where that potential will be stifled?"

Syrio shook his head. "Despite how she feels in that regards, she misses her family and will miss them even more if she does not return. Besides, there is hope for her potential to not be stifled. Hope for…compromise."

"I suppose so." Loghain replied quietly. "We best be prepared Syrio Forel; with the Warden's pursuing us, the death I said we would be facing, might likely be our own."

Syrio narrowed his eyes. "I am prepared for death…so long as Arya is safe."

Loghain nodded. "Then it is agreed."

Syrio nodded in confirmation and settled down to sleep, with Loghain taking first watch.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, we're nearing the end now, each of the POV characters now only have one chapter left each.


	24. Sansa IV

**Dragons and Thrones: An Unusual Union**

Chapter 23 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, understanding these strange new circumstances they are in begins with communication :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yes, although it should point to them forming some kind of plan.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks; glad you like him; he's had nine years to work on that level of understanding, to atone for past mistakes.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Sansa**

Sansa smiled lightly to herself; it was a beautiful day in King's Landing and she was outside, along with many gathered nobles, all seated to watch the tourney that was being held. It was a special occasion after all and it seemed only fitting that a tourney be held.

' _It is Joffrey's nameday, he deserves only the best.'_ She thought happily to herself. _'Oh this is sure to be an even grander occasion than the last tourney.'_

Sansa had to admit, she had been slightly worried over the past several days; ever since her father left. She had heard terrible rumours about attacks in the Riverlands, rumours that the Lannisters had been attacking them.

She bit her lip. _'Such slanders, I don't see why everybody blames them for everything. Still what matters is that it is over.'_

She still wasn't sure what to make of the rumours, they couldn't possibly be true. But she had heard that all the fighting in the Riverlands had stopped and, more importantly, it was confirmed that her father had met Robb and mother and they were almost home.

Sansa's smile widened. _'It's still such a shame father had to leave, with everything being so perfect here, he could have stayed. But, I suppose it's for the best, that explosion might have caused trouble back home that he needs to deal with.'_

She shook her head and decided to make her way to the tourney grounds, she was already starting to forget her troubles.

True she was still concerned about Arya, apparently trapped in a foreign land, likely lost. But again, she remaindered herself of her sister's resourcefulness; if anyone could get themselves out of trouble, it was Arya.

' _Gods knows she's done it enough times with her improper behaviour.'_ She ruefully noted. _'Still, we can always hope she'll change, for the better. Although it might be difficult, who knows what it's like over there, what sort of nonsense she might end up believing.'_

It was then she saw Myrcella and Tommen approaching and she smiled widely to them.

"Princess Myrcella, Prince Tommen, hello." She greeted them warmly.

Both smiled in reply and Myrcella returned her greeting. "Hello Sansa; how are you?"

She grinned and replied. "Excited, I can hardly wait for this, it will be a grand occasion."

Both nodded and Sansa was relieved to note that Myrcella didn't seem to be bringing up their earlier argument.

Indeed she hoped it was resolved now. _'Surely now away from Arya's influence, Myrcella can see how she was lying, she should know her brother better than that.'_

Still, she kept her thoughts to herself, not wanting to cause more arguments right now. She didn't want to spoil her beloved's nameday after all. So she accompanied Myrcella and Tommen as they made their way to the tourney grounds.

* * *

She looked around in amazement when she arrived; it was similar to the last time, the banners, the crowd, the stands, the prancing steeds, the valiant knights in their armour, shining in the sun.

' _But it seems grander, more special…bigger too.'_ She noted in delight.

It was true, everything seemed to have gone to a bigger scale, they were even more competitors than last time, many of them newly made knights out to make a name for themselves. Myrcella and Tommen took their usual seats and Sansa was thrilled when Joffrey gestured to the empty seat beside him.

"Come, sit with me Sansa." He remarked. "It's only fitting my betrothed should be by my side, as she will be once we are married."

Sansa smiled, a fluttering feeling in her belly as she gladly took her seat. She could hardly believe it, that she was really here, with Joffrey, sitting right next to him on the special tourney being held to celebrate his nameday.

"Thank you Your Grace." She said breathlessly.

She looked around in amazement as Joffrey grinned. "But of course; what kind of man doesn't treat his betrothed properly."

Sansa nodded. _'It's just like I thought, I knew Arya was lying, now surely Myrcella does too.'_

"This promises to be an excellent occasion Your Grace." She remarked softly.

"I certainly hope so." Joffrey remarked. "Many of these people are just unknowns, but who knows, maybe there's some talent hiding amongst them. Gods knows, I could use the distraction anyway; get away from those constant complaints about those heathen oxmen."

Sansa bit her lip at that; knowing he was referring to the Qunari; she was still shocked they were walking around King's Landing freely, that they hadn't been dealt with yet.

However the matter was put from her mind when the tourney began; she watched in amazement as the brave knights clashed, many of the unknowns showing remarkable skill.

' _This is magnificent; such grace, such skill…'_ She found herself thinking wondrously.

She continued to watch, even as the melee began, many warriors showed great skill, many that lost put up a valiant fight. Yet strangely, she noticed something.

She bit her lip. _'What's wrong with Joffrey, he seems restless.'_

It was true, Joffrey kept shifting in his seat; frowning and shaking his head. It was then the next bout was announced; but one of the competitors, Ser Dontos the Red, was nowhere to be found.

"What is this…?" Joffrey growled, sounding impatient.

Just then, Ser Dontos arrived, clearly drunk and not even wearing his armour properly.

Joffrey glowered at him. "Ser Dontos; you've been drinking, celebrating prematurely it seems?"

Ser Dontos shook his head. "I just had one cup, Your Grace."

"Oh really." Joffrey remarked, before gesturing to an open wine barrel nearby. "Perhaps you should have another, don't you think?"

"Your Grace…"

Joffrey smirked. "I insist, we are celebrating my nameday after all."

Sansa watched, a strange feeling of dread overcoming her, sure enough, on Joffrey's direction, when Ser Dontos neared the barrel, two Gold Cloaks promptly seized him and stuffed him inside, closing and nailing the lid down, leaving the man to drown. Sansa gasped; shocked and horrified by this sudden display as Joffrey stood.

"As for the rest of you, we're done, this is boring, a disgrace, leave now."

With that he stalked away and Sansa was left to realize; to her horror, that Myrcella and Arya had been right all along.

* * *

Back in her room, Sansa fretted as the full gravity of her situation hit her.

' _Gods no, this can't be, what happened to my valiant Prince, this isn't him, this is a monster.'_ She thought in dismay. _'Gods Arya, you were right; oh…I'm so afraid now, I…I'm not truly here to become Queen someday, I'm here to be a prisoner.'_

She stopped by the window and looked out over the city, dismay settling within her.

She bit her lip. _'Oh Arya please, don't come here, you'll be in danger…Go home, if you find a way to leave wherever you are, go straight home. Oh, what if Joffrey turns on me next.'_

But she knew there was nothing she could do, she was trapped.

* * *

End of chapter, read and review please.

Sansa has now seen Joffrey's true colours, things are now looking bleak for her. This is the last Sansa chapter of this story, next up, we will see Cersei's final chapter.


	25. Cersei III

**Dragons and Thrones: An Unusual Union**

Chapter 24 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yup, it's bad, but sadly necessary.  
wazzup11: Thanks, I wouldn't say that, that's demeaning, there's a difference between being naïve and being stupid and Sansa is naïve, plain and simple.  
Boris Yeltsin: Yup, she's in a tight spot, we can only wait and see.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, well, it's bad for her now, she doesn't want Arya to suffer too.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks; well, despite everything, they are still sisters.  
mr I hate znt nobles kill em: Oh, the usual sort of complaints you'd get from Qunari, doesn't necessarily have to be nobles, can be anyone really.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Cersei**

Cersei was once more seated in the Small Council chambers, she sighed as she rolled her eyes; Pycelle was droning on about the same drivel for the past ten minutes. She was starting to grow frustrated and even trying to tune him out wasn't helping.

' _He cannot accept that the decision has been made.'_ She thought angrily to herself. _'Doddering old fool; I see I'm going to have to spell it out for him.'_

She glared at Pycelle who continued. "In addition to various complaints from the citizens, the High Septon himself has also raised issue with the Qunari presence in the city. He has branded them heretics, followers of a false religion; what is worse for him however, is the threat posed to the Faith of the Seven by them. Many people have also declared that they have felt unsafe in King's Landing at night, since the Qunari arrived."

"That will do Pycelle." Cersei snapped.

He started at this. "Your Grace…?"

Cersei shook her head. "The decision regarding the Qunari has been made, as you well know. Those with 'complaints' should be questioned for them, for their lack of respect for the crown's authority."

"The decision did come from all of us after all, the King too." Lord Baelish remarked with a sly smile.

Pycelle glared. "No Lord Baelish, it…"

Cersei cut him off. "Lord Baelish is right; they are questioning a royal decision, they could be considered traitors for that. As for the High Septon, I would advise him to stop wasting our time with personal problems, that goes for you too Pycelle. Making up excuses to dislike the Qunari, they are staying and that is that. You are overruled."

Pycelle sank back in his chair, defeated. Cersei smiled; glad to have finally put the fool in his place.

All the same, they could just leave the issue like this.

She decided to discuss that matter. "We will allow the Qunari to stay and retrieve their missing item, they have made it clear they will leave once they do that. However, we cannot simply leave them to wander around the city all day and night…"

Pycelle narrowed his eyes. "As I said, they make the people feel unsafe…"

"King's Landing is always unsafe at night, the Qunari don't change that." Cersei snapped. "If they were gone, the people wouldn't be any safer, so stop using such a pathetic excuse."

Finally she turned to Lord Baelish.

"Lord, Baelish, as Master of Coin, I have a project in mind for you to fund." She said. "Nothing drastic, simply fashioning a compound at the docks, for the Qunari to stay while they are here."

Baelish nodded. "But of course Your Grace, a relatively simple project; costs shouldn't be difficult either…Our main concern is how to present the idea to its…intended recipients."

It was then Varys added his thoughts. "My little birds have given me some reports on Qunari behaviour. I believe the best approach would be to offer it to them, as a gift."

Cersei nodded, satisfied with that and soon the plans were put in place.

Smiling to herself, Cersei decided to move on to the next topic, pleased that things were already resolved and that no more time was being wasted on pointless complaining. Especially from people who had no right to complain.

"Now, onto other matters, we've already made the official decrees; Sandor Clegane has been accepted into the Kingsguard." She explained. "It is also official, my father shall become the new Hand of The King and my brother Jaime shall take Ser Barristan Selmy's place as Lord Commander of the Kingsguard."

They all nodded and murmured their assent.

Cersei then added. "In addition, as a reward for his meritorious service to us; I recommend a new addition to the Small Council. Commander of the Gold Cloaks Janos Slynt, be given a post as a Royal Advisor."

This time, although clearly surprised, not even Pycelle raised any complaint to this; in fact they all seemed to assent.

Although Varys did ask. "What meritorious service are we discussing, Your Grace?"

"Shortly after the death of Jon Arryn; Janos was able to intercept some slanderous letters, written by an unknown party, trying to implicate the man, along with cause embarrassment for the Baratheons. Janos brought the letters to me, to ensure they could not be used in this manner and so, he save House Baratheon, the late Lord Arryn and likely the whole of Westeros." She revealed while thinking.

 _'Of course, Jon Arryn actually wrote those letters himself, but still, it doesn't do to speak ill of a dead man.'_

The others accepted this and Cersei knew she was well on her way now, she would soon be able to properly build up her own power, to have the authority she deserved.

* * *

However a few days later; things came to a jarring halt when she was called back to the Small Council chambers. As she made her way there she frowned, wondering what was going on.

' _An emergency; what could be so urgent?'_ She wondered.

She soon entered and took her seat; she could see the other Council members, all of them were tense.

"What is going on?" She asked immediately.

It was then revealed by the man standing before them. "We just received word Your Grace, Stannis Baratheon has declared war…on the Iron Throne."

She froze at that. "What?!"

Varys began to speak. "It would seem Your Grace, before leaving; Lord Stark sent letters…similar to the ones Lord Janos intercepted, to Stannis Baratheon. Letters which implicate, falsely of course, that…"

Cersei didn't need to hear that part; she knew exactly what those letters contained. She should have guessed.

' _Lord Stark; you didn't keep the secret to yourself after all; how clever of you. You sent the letters then acted as if nothing had happened, you got us to send you home, out of reach…But you made two crucial mistakes.'_ Cersei thought venomously. _'Sansa is still here, our prisoner and so will that little animal Arya when she returns. After all, she doesn't know what's happened, she'll come here, I know it.'_

"We must answer this, Your Grace." Janos snarled. "Such slander cannot go unpunished."

She nodded. "True, but we don't know yet how things stand, we must rally an army against Stannis, but who will join us?"

Varys sighed. "Not many I'm afraid, we obviously have the Crownlands, the Westerlands too. But as for the other Kingdoms…The North and Riverlands, remain together in alliance, and have sworn themselves to Stannis. Lord Renly seems to believe this little…outcome, gives him just cause to try for the throne too, he leads the Stormlands and has allied himself with the Reach, creating a massive army, preparing to advance upon us. Meanwhile the Vale and Dorne remain neutral."

It was worse than Cersei thought. War was upon them, threatening everything she had worked so hard for.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, last Cersei chapter for this story, next up Ned.


	26. Ned IV

**Dragons and Thrones: An Unusual Union**

Chapter 25 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you like them.  
wazzup11: Thanks, well, to be honest, why just the dead, when has she ever really respected anyone, she's basically just putting on a front anyway.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Yup, it has, glad you enjoyed it, well, we can only wait and see, things are about to become very interesting is all I'll say :)  
Guest: I'll be honest, I don't know what you mean by your first comment, no, she doesn't do that, she's different remember.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Eddard**

Ned sighed as he rode with Robb and Catelyn. Behind them rode their army, the various other armies returning to their homes, ready to respond again when called. Amongst the army were various camp followers and other people; Ned wasn't sure where some of them came from, but they were all helpful.

One in particular however confused him, a young woman, who appeared to be a foreigner to Westeros; her complexion suggested she was from Essos. She was trying to remain unobtrusive, which just made her stand out more.

' _Strange; still, she's been most helpful, treating the wounded.'_ He noted to himself. _'So, it's come down to this; war will be beginning soon, I had hoped my family wouldn't…But there's no other option now. Still, right now, I can't escape one simple happy fact. I will soon be home.'_

He smiled softly to himself at that thought, Winterfell was in sight, it wouldn't be long now, he'd be back home. Back in familiar surroundings, he'd see Bran and Rickon again, yet despite this, one thing ruined it; the absence of both hi daughters.

Yet right now, his hands were tied, there was nothing he could do except pray and hope that some chance to rescue Sansa would present itself, that Arya would find her way back home safely. Still lost in thought about that, he continued to ride on.

* * *

Before too long they were riding through the gates of Winterfell; word had been sent on ahead of their return and Ned couldn't help but smile to see his two youngest sons. Bran was seated on a small stool that had been set up, Rickon stood next to him, barely able to keep still.

' _They've grown, even in the short time I've been away.'_ Ned noted to himself. _'I was worried about Bran when I heard, but he's adapted well to his new life already.'_

He finally dismounted along with his wife and eldest son and made to greet his younger sons. Rickon immediately launched himself at his father, who laughed and returned his embrace. Robb and Catelyn both grinned and joined in as Rickon greeted them just as enthusiastically. Bran smiled and spoke, calmer.

"Hello Father, welcome home…I'm glad you returned, along with Robb and Mother."

Ned smiled and stepped up to Bran, embracing him. "It is good to see you to Bran; I am glad to see you are well."

Bran returned the embrace. "I am, thank you Father."

Looking around Ned noted that, to his relief, just as he said, Howland's children were present. They bowed as he greeted them, he also noted a strange young man with them who stood out at once due to his pointed ears, an Elf, who introduced himself as Taren. Ned smiled and welcomed him to Winterfell; but then, the happiness faded when Rickon looked around and his smile dropped.

He then asked. "Where are Sansa and Arya?"

Ned sighed. "We better go inside, sit down, this will take some explaining."

Bran and Rickon both looked worried when they heard that; but they followed him inside, Hodor coming to pick Bran up and carry him inside.

Soon they were all seated in the great hall and Ned shook his head; he had to explain the hard truth now.

"I'm afraid I wasn't able to bring Sansa and Arya home." He said sadly. "We…We face great difficulty now. Due to certain, discoveries I made, None of Robert's children have any legitimate claim to the throne. That means the true heir to the Iron Throne is Stannis."

There was a stony silence following that, before Bran then said; his voice barely over a whisper.

"That means…War."

Ned nodded. "Yes, sadly, while I was able to resign as Hand of the King and come here…Joffrey only accepted on the grounds I keep his and Sansa's betrothal; so she had to stay in King's Landing."

They all gasped, clearly horrified by this.

"Yes; so, while we will support Stannis, we cannot directly get involved in any attack, especially on King's Landing, unless we care certain we'll have some means to save Sansa." He explained.

There was another long silence after that, before finally Rickon spoke up.

"What about Arya, she…is she in King's Landing too?"

Ned shook his head. "No, Arya is…ever since the explosion, Arya has been missing. Presumably she's ended up in one of these new lands that have appeared since then."

There were gasps around the table from those who hadn't heard the story before.

"Our one hope is that Arya finds her way home. She's resourceful, I'm certain she'll manage it." He continued.

The others nodded, but it was clear, like him, they were still rather worried.

* * *

Later, Ned sighed as he sat in his solar, it would soon be time for them to make their move. He considered carefully however, he knew he had to be careful with what he planned to say and do.

He thought carefully. _'It will soon be time to begin, no doubt Stannis will issue a call to war soon, he will want to know who is loyal to whom. I have to ensure he is aware of our loyalty, but also knows of our difficulties.'_

He got to work, composing a letter to be sent to Stannis. As he wrote he pondered to himself.

' _Something about this explosion isn't right; it's not like anything that's ever happened before. While we need a legitimate Baratheon on the throne, we also need to figure out the truth about the explosion and these other lands.'_

He sighed; this wasn't going to be easy; especially with so many mysteries to resolve and he still had to find a way to ensure his daughters returned to him safely. Just then there was a knock at the door and Maester Luwin entered.

"Maester?"

Luwin bowed. "My Lord, there are a few things we must discuss, things that will also require your attention here in the North."

Ned nodded, knowing he was referring to things that had happened during the times Robb and later Bran had been ruling in his stead.

He sat back and waited.

"Well my Lord, first and foremost, there are groups of these people, the ones known as Elves within the North." Luwin explained. "We don't know what to do with them, how to approach them."

Ned nodded. "I see; anything else?"

Luwin nodded. "Yes, it seems there is more danger here in the North than we thought. Bandits have appeared. Your guests, Lord Jojen and Lady Meera Reed were accosted and captured by a group of them on their way here. If it wasn't for the Elf Taren, they might have faced worse danger at the hands of these bandits."

Ned tensed at this. "Bandits, that won't do…We'll have to deal with them swiftly. Thank you Luwin, I will see to this, I'll also decide how to approach the Elves. In the meantime, I must ask you send this letter to Stannis via raven, it explains everything, our loyalty to him, our difficulties, our hopes to resolve them."

Luwin nodded and took the letter, heading to send it, meanwhile, Ned prepared himself for whatever lay ahead; he had to get to work at once.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, that's the last Ned chapter now, next up, the last Arya chapter.


	27. Arya V

**Dragons and Thrones: An Unusual Union**

Chapter 26 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you liked it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, well here we are :)  
mr I hate znt nobles kill em: Hmmm, I suppose, not sure, not that it will really matter since he won't encounter them.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked them :)  
wazzup11: Thanks; well, we can only wait and see.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Arya**

Arya remained quiet as they rode, finally reaching the Storm Coast, a wide, sparsely populated area of coast with many mountains, it was raining and the waves from the sea were very high and crashed against the shore with noticeable force. Arya looked around, biting her lip, her mind still dwelled on the man she had killed; she could still see his face, the light draining from his eyes.

' _All because of me, I took that from him.'_ She thought sadly. _'Where was once a man, with hopes and dreams…There's nothing now, an empty shell and it's all because of me.'_

She sighed softly and Syrio turned to her.

"Arya."

She shook her head. "Sorry, I, I know I shouldn't…"

Syrio shook his head. "It's alright; in fact I'd be worried if you weren't thinking about your first kill. You have to realize what killing means, those that don't…become monsters."

Arya's breath was shaky as she inhaled sharply at that.

"I…I see." She whispered.

Loghain then spoke up, drawing their attention. "We're here, there's the boat."

They both turned and looked at where Loghain was pointing. The seemed normal enough, not very large, yet Arya noticed something strange.

"There's no sail?"

Loghain smiled. "This boat is operated by a magic crystal; we activate the crystal, by touch, and speak our destination. Then we'll cut those ropes holding it to the shore and the crystal will power the boat and take it to our destination."

They nodded as they listened, taking this in.

Just then however, a shout got their attention, Loghain cursed as he spun around, Arya and Syrio turned and saw that the rogue Wardens had followed them here, they were already approaching, weapons drawn.

"No choice, we fight!" Loghain yelled.

Arya quickly drew Needle and, along with Syrio, stood ready as the Warden's charged in. Loghain stood with them, but was clearly concerned about something.

"This is bad, where are they?" He muttered. "Get ready!"

With that they were met by the Wardens in battle. Arya bit her lip, praying she wouldn't freeze up. She quickly deflected a sword attack from one of them, before ducking under a wide two handed swing from another armed with a large axe.

' _Shit, that's…Urgh.'_ She thought frantically, leaping out of the way of another attack.

She only saw glimpses of Loghain and Syrio as they fought, but they were faring better. Not inhibited by the horrors of committing their first kill, they were fighting without distraction. Gritting her teeth Arya deflected another attack and, knowing she had no other choice, she ducked under the large axe and struck with Needle. The Warden let out a cry as he fell, the wound fatal.

Spinning around, Arya let out another strike and cut the other Warden, he growled as he took the blow, injured.

"Bitch, you die!" He cried out.

Arya leapt back, trying to avoid being struck. There was a ripping noise and she winced in pain as the tip of the blade cut along her side, thankfully it only tore at her tunic, she wasn't injured. Arya quickly closed the gap and killed the second Warden attacking her, pulling Needle out and spinning away quickly.

She spotted Syrio and Loghain; they had managed to defeat some more of the Warden's too. More however appeared on the crest of a nearby hill.

"Archers!" Loghain growled. "There's nothing else for it, Arya, get on that ship!"

Arya shook her head, they were asking her to run. "I can't. I won't just…!"

Syrio cut across her. "Go Arya, we'll be there, you need to ensure the ship is ready to go, so all that we just need to cut the ropes."

"Yes…We'll go wherever _you_ choose, now quickly!" Loghain told her. "We'll hold them off until then."

Arya bit her lip but conceded to their point reluctantly. So she turned and ran to the boat as the battle continued to rage behind her. She clambered aboard, already soaked with the precipitation in the air and from the spray of the waves. Once on the deck she saw the crystal and hurried over to it.

"White Harbour, the North, Westeros." She panted breathlessly.

Her decision was easy, there was no way she was going back to King's Landing, she wanted to go home, White Harbour was the nearest place she could get by sea. She wasn't sure if she had spoken clearly or if all her words got through she was that breathless. She could only pray it was. She turned and made her way back to the edge of the ship.

What she saw horrified her; more Wardens were dead, but what horrified her was Syrio and Loghain weren't trying to get on the ship at all. Loghain cut the last rope and the ship lurched forwards, nearly knocking her off her feet.

"What are you doing, NO?!" She cried in dismay.

But it was no good, Arya knew how to swim, but she knew she had no chance against the massive waves and currents. She could only watch, her dismay increasing as she saw Syrio fall, struck with a hail of arrows.

Tears came unbidden to her eyes as she let out a shuddering gasp. "S-Syrio…No, no it…no…"

Another wave knocked her backwards, making her fall; she winced as she hit the deck of the ship, which continued to move on its own power.

' _Syrio, it can't be, why…how could they do this, I could have helped.'_ She thought sadly. _'Gods, and I don't even know what's going to happen now…What's changed back at Westeros, what…?'_

It was too much, she couldn't focus, not only that her mind was racing and before long her mind couldn't take and as such, she soon passed out.

* * *

When she finally regained consciousness, she realized she was lying on solid ground and that there was someone standing over her. She reacted at once, pushing herself back as he tried to get up, her hand fumbling for Needle.

"Whoa, easy." The man said. "It's alright, you're safe."

Arya remained kneeling, one hand clasped firmly around Needle, as she observed the man. He was tall and muscular, around the same age as her brother Robb, with shaggy thick black hair and blue eyes. He was standing with his hands held out, an apprehensive look on his face.

She glared. "Who are you, where am I?"

He sighed and explained. "My name is Gendry, you're…we're not far from the coast, on the border between the Riverlands and Crownlands."

Arya silently cursed, it seemed the only thing that came out clearly when she spoke her destination was Westeros. It was then another man appeared, one she recognized as the man of the Night's Watch that came to speak to her father once, Yoren was his name is she had heard right.

"I see she's awake, Gendry." He remarked.

Gendry nodded. "Yes Yoren, I…"

Yoren shook his head. "Well, glad to see it, we found you washed up on the shore, in the midst of a ruined boat."

Arya bit her lip, now realizing what had happened some unknown length of time after she passed out.

"So who exactly are you?" Yoren asked. "You seem familiar."  
She bit her lip, wary but finally made up her mind. "My name is Arya, of House Stark."

Both froze and Yoren seemed to make up his mind.

"Gendry, you're not to breathe a word of this to anyone in the group understand, we need to help her."

Gendry nodded, suddenly worried.

Yoren continued. "Now, go back, tell the others that we have a new recruit, then come back, we'll need get a move on quickly."

Gendry left and Yoren turned to her, drawing his dagger.

"Lady Arya, we need to hurry, I'll explain soon, but we need to disguise you…You also need to come with me, you're not safe."

Arya tensed but nodded; something inside her screamed that this was true and she knew thi was her only option, so she let Yoren do what he had to do as he approached and started by cutting off her braid.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, that ends Arya's storyline in this story, nearly at the end now, next up, Loghain's last chapter.


	28. Loghain III

**Dragons and Thrones: An Unusual Union**

Chapter 27 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, tell me about it.  
wOLFGIRL2013: Thanks, yeah, it's sad.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it's pretty sad; yeah although her problems aren't over, things are about to go from bad to worse for her I'm afraid.  
wazzup11: I'm sorry but yes, Syrio is gone :(**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Loghain**

Loghain turned, silently cursing, everything had gone wrong, yet somehow he wasn't surprised.

' _The Maker has a cruel sense of humour is seems, if anything can go wrong, it will.'_ He noted ruefully.

Here we was standing alone on the Storm Coast, facing down the Rogue Wardens with no more backup. Syrio had fallen; the Warden archers had found their mark sadly. He had ensured Arya escaped, at great cost, now he had to deal with what was left.

One of the Wardens stepped forwards, hefting his weapon. "End of the line Loghain; you made a foolish mistake allowing your escape route to leave without you."

Loghain shook his head. "Hardly, I was doing what we were supposed to do, aren't we supposed to…Sacrifice, after all."

"You mock the Warden's with your…"

"No; you mock them, you disgrace them." Loghain snarled. "You would betray our purpose and for what, this…Elder One?"

The Warden who spoke glowered. "You dare demean the Elder One; you shall pay for this insolence. Just like that foolish foreigner and the girl; she may have escaped us here, but there is no escape from the Elder One!"

Loghain glared he knew there was no other option, he had to end this, luckily he knew just how to do it, he had seen it on his way into the area.

So he readied himself and taunted.

"If that's the case, let's see you try. You'll have to catch me, to kill me." He snarled.

With that he lunged and killed the Warden who had been talking to him. He withdrew his blade and swiftly raised his shield, blocking the hail of arrows that assailed him. Taking his chance after that, he began to run; the Warden's pursued him, even the archers, drawing their daggers. This was what he wanted; he needed to get them right where he wanted them.

One of the Wardens, a Rogue, began to close the gap however; but this worked in Loghain's favour.

"Die!" He yelled.

Loghain smiled grimly. "You first"

With that he spun and swiftly killed the Warden, cutting into him. He quickly searched the body and found what he was looking for before pushing it off his sword. He resumed running and, when he reached the area he sought, he pulled out the smoke bomb he had taken and used it. The cloud of smoke made the Wardens stop, shouts could be heard, Loghain quickly hurried to his position, climbing a nearby hill and taking cover.

' _This is it, just need to wait for the exact moment.'_ He thought to himself, watching carefully.

As he watched, the smoke cloud disappeared. The Wardens looked around, shocked and clearly angry.

"Where is he, find him!" One yelled.

Another growled. "He couldn't have got far; stick together!"

They moved in close formation; Loghain gave another grim smile.

He continued to wait. _'That's right, just the way I want you, nearly there.'_

The Warden's began to walk right into his trap.

Loghain waited until the right moment and then acted, he used the rocks he was hiding behind and set off the landslide. He heard the shouts and before long the rocks pushed down began to strike, many of the Wardens being crushed and buried. When the rumbling and screaming stopped, Loghain approached the edge of the cliff and looked down. His plan worked, apart from one Warden, who stood glaring up at him.

"Looks like the tables have turned!" Loghain called out as he readied his sword and shield.

The Warden glowered, readying his weapons too. "It ends here!"

Loghain made his way down and soon met the Warden in single combat. The man was skilled and clearly crazed; this made him a dangerous opponent. Loghain was forced onto the defensive several times, forced to use his shield more than his sword.

He grits his teeth. _'Have to…overcome, find a way…'_

His shield arm was going numb; he had to turn things around quickly. He quickly formed a plan as he avoided another strike from the Warden's mace. Finally he made up his mind and reacted quickly, deflecting the blow with sword before using his shield to strike the Warden in the throat before finishing him off with a quick thrust with his sword. He pulled his sword free and staggered back, fighting to catch his breath, it was over, for now.

* * *

He sighed as he returned to the shore, the boat was long gone.

' _May you reach your destination safely, Arya Stark.'_ He thought. _'Maker watch over you.'_

He turned to Syrio's body and sighed again. "I do not know the funeral customs of your homeland Syrio Forel; I am sorry, but let me at least give you a funeral, worthy of a warrior."

So he soon got to work; he knelt down and began carefully removing the arrows that had pierced the man. He then began to gather what dry wood he could find and finally, after gathering the wood and also using the Warden's bodies, the ones he could retrieve that hadn't been crushed under the rocks and remained buried.

He let out a breath of exertion as he finished setting up the pyre. _'There we go; I can only hope this is…sufficient.'_

Satisfied with this he went and retrieved Syrio's body and laid him out reverently, along with his sword before stepping back. Everything else was set up, so, he prepared to light the torch. They were luckily in a sheltered area which was covered from the rain and so the flint lit the torch quickly.

He set the torch to the pyre and stepped back, watching respectfully as the pyre lit and the bodies were cremated.

After the funeral was over; Loghain began to leave the Storm Coast, he turned two of the horses loose, before mounting the third. He rode away dejectedly, sadly. He knew now that he no other choice, he had to seek a different way to elude his pursuers and find a way to escape to one of the other lands.

He needed desperately to figure out what was going on.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, there we go, last Loghain chapter for this story, just three more to go.


	29. Bran IV

**Dragons and Thrones: An Unusual Union**

Chapter 28 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you like him.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked that :)  
wazzup11: Yeah, at least he was given an honourable end.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Bran**

Bran smiled lightly to himself; while still worried about his sisters, he was glad to have his father back, with his mother and brother back too, things seemed calmer. He was growing more accustomed to living his new life, not being able to use his legs. He was currently riding in the basket on Hodor's back again, heading through the Godswood. He wasn't alone too; Meera and Jojen Reed were with him.

It was thanks to them he was smiling, thanks to his fast friendship with them. They treated him like a person, from the moment they met him, he instantly took a liking to them, therefore he had to admit, he was worried about them, having heard of them being attacked by bandits on the way to Winterfell.

"I'm glad you two were able to make it here safely…After what happened." He said softly.

They both smiled and Meera replied. "I know, it was lucky, if Taren hadn't shown up, Gods…"

She shuddered and Bran bit his lip, worried about what that meant. He could see the lingering traces of the incident on them; they had been bound clearly, especially going by the red marks on their wrists.

But something disturbed Bran, more vivid red marks on Meera; that Jojen didn't have. They were on her lower face, mostly prominent at the corners of her mouth, pulling back across her cheeks.

' _Has she…Did they gag her, hurt her…They didn't do it to Jojen?'_ He thought worriedly; a strange mixture of anxiety and anger building inside him.

He couldn't fathom why he felt this way all of a sudden.

Still, he bit his lip, his worry and curiosity was so strong that he couldn't just ignore things.

Finally he asked. "What exactly happened?"

Both siblings shared a glance before Jojen spoke first. "It happened while we were camped for the night, they ambushed us…Took us by surprise and disarmed Meera before she could act."

Bran glanced at Meera and she had her head bowed, clearly ashamed of that. He strangely found himself wanting to cheer her up somehow.

"It wasn't long before they had us tied up, I tried to negotiate with them, but they weren't listening." Jojen continued. "They, they clearly intended us ill, probably would have killed us right there and then…after…"

Meera shuddered again and Bran inhaled sharply, realizing what he meant, they had intended to rape her.

"Didn't you try to help Jojen explain?" Bran asked her.

Meera actually blushed and shook her head. "I was more interested in protesting…strongly."

Jojen laughed softly. "She had some choice obscenities for them; and they quickly grew tired of it."

"Yeah, that's when they…when they gagged me." Meera explained. "It was so tight, it hurt, I…I thought for a minute it had cut my mouth."

Jojen nodded. "We were lucky, they knew what they were doing, able to restrain us, silence Meera, but not actually hurt us. I finally had to reveal who we were and they decided to simply take us prisoner, for ransom."

Bran let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, listening to this.

Finally he asked.

"What happened next, what did they…?"

Meera explained. "It seemed that even the ransom wasn't enough to stop their libido. They still intended to rape me; they had us secured in a corner of their camp. That was when Taren arrived."

Bran was shocked by this; they still wanted to harm Meera. But the story wasn't done.

Jojen continued. "Yes, he managed to sneak into the camp, recover Meera's weapons and managed to set us free, we were able to escape and take cover, luckily we weren't too far from Winterfell, so we sheltered in the town, the following day we came to see you here."

Bran was amazed by this, and relieved that Meera wasn't harmed; yet he felt his face grow hot as he thought of that.

' _What is wrong with me, Gods, calm down, why am I like this?'_ He thought in shock.

* * *

He composed himself as they reached the Heart Tree. Hodor set Bran down as asked, the Reeds joined him and they sat at the foot of the Heart Tree. They sat in silence until finally Jojen spoke up.

"Bran, I have to ask, have you…Have you been having strange dreams?"

Bran tensed. "What…what are you…?"

Jojen explained. "We've heard you talking in your sleep; some of the things you said…"

"I don't know what…?" Bran began.

Meera shook her head. "Bran, we understand, Jojen has the same dreams, dreams where you…see things elsewhere, or through someone or something else's eyes."  
Bran tensed. "What?"

Jojen nodded and they began to explain about what they called Greendreams.

Bran was shocked as they finished explaining; but it didn't make sense, there was something else.

"What about, what about these other dreams, the ones I had with the Elf?" He asked; during the talk he had told them about that dream.

"I don't know; but based on tales Taren's told us about his homeland; it might have something to do with that, with their magic." Meera replied. "Something to do with what they call, the Fade."

Bran nodded; yet felt a strange clenching feeling in his throat when Meera smiled as she mentioned Taren's name.

He quickly caught himself. _'What the, there it is again, what is wrong with me?'_

He sighed and shook his head. He wasn't sure why he was thinking that way, but he had to stop, especially as he felt he didn't want Meera and Jojen to see him. His face felt hot and he wondered if he was blushing.

"Bran."

He jumped at the sound of Meera's voice. He was afraid that he had been found out, but she wasn't looking directly at him. She was looking at something close to one of his feet. Bran looked down and saw something, partially buried.

"What's that?" Jojen asked, having now seen it too.

Bran carefully dug the object out and lifted it up. He held aloft a strange orb, a metallic brown in colour with ridged wavy patterns all around it. A strange, unintelligible whispering seemed to be coming from it; as well as a strange thrumming feeling of power.

"What is this, it was never here before?" Bran wondered aloud.

Neither Meera or Jojen could answer, they couldn't identify it, although all three agreed on one thing, something wasn't quite right about it.

* * *

That night, Bran was in bed, he was seated on the edge of the bed, ready to manuver himself in. Thanks to Mikken's handiwork, with the various pulleys and bars, Bran found himself able to perform tasks like this by himself again, something which helped him emotionally, something which made him feel human again.

Right now however, he was seated on the edge of his bed, examining the orb. He had brought it back with him, but kept it hidden. A sudden feeling of dread came over him and he stashed it in the drawer next to his bed.

As he lay down and prepared to drift off to sleep, a nagging feeling in the back of his mind told him, this orb was connected to his nightmare, it was what that terrifying shadowy figure was after.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, Bran has made an interesting discovery in his last chapter in this story, just to note, the orb has appeared in this story before, for those of you curious. Anyway, just Solas and Varric's last chapters to go now.


	30. Solas IV

**Dragons and Thrones: An Unusual Union**

Chapter 29 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it was a pretty scary situation, but they survived and made it safely to Winterfell.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it was scary, but they made it at least, and in one piece, unhurt. Glad you liked that bit :)  
wazzup11: Well, it's appeared before in this story, right in the first chapter, the prologue.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Solas**

Solas sighed as he looked around the ship while walking along the deck. He gently ran his hand over the railing at the side of the ship. He had to admit, he was worried, he wasn't sure exactly what he hoped to find.

' _What am I looking for in Westeros; what will I find there?'_ He thought to himself. _'Will it be the answers I seek, will I find what I've lost?'_

He had to admit, he had no idea where to start, where his search would take him. He considered what Illyrio had told him about this land of Westeros.

He narrowed his eyes as he considered. _'A land of many feudal lords, it sounds much like Thedas but without magic, or Elves, Dwarves…Qunari…But still, it seems to have the same issues, the same problems, the same…cruel treatment of those, the nobles, of those they deem…lesser than themselves.'_

He frowned darkly at that; however he tempered it with the same knowledge that made Thedas bearable for him.

' _There are those, few and far between but they are there, those who at least don't treat their underlings like…dirt.'_

He just hoped the people he met were like this. Right now however, the only thing they knew was they were going in the right direction, west, they had no idea where they were going to end up however.

He stopped and stared up at the night sky, allowing a smile to grace his lips. It was a clear night, beautiful, the stars shone overhead and there was a full moon.

He let out a soft sigh. _'A beautiful night; but still, with no guidance we are lost, we must seek some sign…'_

He shook his head, as one of the Elves approached him.

"Solas; where do we go from here?" She said. "We know we are seeking this land of Westeros, its name gives us obvious direction. But where in Westeros are we going?"

Solas replied calmly. "Truthfully, I don't know, but I have hopes to find some answers soon enough…Perhaps, perhaps the Fade will aid me."  
The Elf looked at him strangely and he shook his head. "It's alright, don't worry about it."

With that he politely excused himself; the other Elves watched him go, but said nothing. They knew he had to be exhausted from the exertions of the magic he used. He went below deck to the cabin which had been set aside for him; he carefully set down his staff next to the bed and sat down upon it.

' _That…that young man I saw in my dreams in the Fade, perhaps he is the key, the one I seek…I have to find him again.'_ He thought.

With that he lay down and drifted off to sleep, casting his mind into the Fade once more.

* * *

He could feel it as his mind drifted; something was terribly wrong. He had done this several times before, mostly in his pursuit of knowledge long lost and forgotten. He slept, using his magic to consciously navigate through his dreams, going deep into the Fade.

Aided by Spirits, some of which he even considered as friends. Yet something felt off; there seemed to be some sort of distortion in the Fade, his efforts were more taxing. He focused, using a little more of his magic.

Still he was careful. _'I cannot use much more, otherwise the Demons will be drawn…This young man, where is he?'_

He wasn't sure who this person was, only that they were from Westeros; he had to find out more. He also felt something important about this person; they were involved in whatever was going on.

' _He might also be the key to all of this; the hope we need. I must learn more about him. When I tried to talk to him the first time…He didn't understand, but still, I felt it, he must be the one.'_

Finally he felt the familiar pull of energy, the one he felt before when he had last felt the young man within the Fade. He made to move towards it but then stopped. He watched in horror as he saw the young man again, but he wasn't alone. He was facing a large shadowy figure. One that exuded terrible malevolence and evil; the giant figure was menacing the boy, threatening him.

Solas quickly used his magic to gather what information he could as quickly as possible.

Seeing the danger he knew he had no choice. "RUN!"

The boy thankfully listened and ran, rushing up the stone steps that lay ahead. The shadowy figured turned, the red orbs that made the figures eyes narrowed in a glare. Solas quickly pulled away, jerking awake with a gasp.

* * *

He fought to catch his breath, never before had he felt such terrible darkness from a single being.

' _Who was that; such great evil…He must be, is he the one behind this, the merging?'_ He thought to himself. _'Still, it wasn't a completely waste, I found what I need, but I must hurry; the threat that being poses cannot be ignored.'_

He quickly stood up, picking up his staff and made his way hurriedly back up on deck. He looked around, the Elves were continuing to operate the ship, he could see land ahead, he made his way up to the helm.

"Is that Westeros ahead?" He asked the Elf at the wheel.

The Elf nodded. "It must be; where do we land?"

Solas pondered the information he garnered about the land from the boy's mind. The nearest location to where this boy was located.

"We seek White Harbour, home of a noble house called Manderly. We'll know them by their banner; it will show a white merman with dark green hair, beard and tail, carrying a black trident, over a blue-green field."

The Elf at the wheel nodded and they continued sailing. Solas hoped desperately that they were not too late.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, that's the last Solas chapter, only Varric's last chapter to go.


	31. Varric III

**Dragons and Thrones: An Unusual Union**

Chapter 30 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Well, not quite, he's not quite there yet.  
mr I hate znt zombies kill em: Well, if you recall his words after the Winter Palace, he did and he actually liked it, but no, he's going to Winterfell, not King's Landing, so he won't be involved in the 'Game'.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you like him.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Yup, they are almost there, things are looking more interesting.**

* * *

 **Varric**

Varric sighed as he made his way back to the large building in Qarth which served as his office. His mind was still reeling from what he had discovered with Bianca's aid.

' _Red Lyrium of all things, as if things couldn't get any stranger.'_ He pondered. _'But how did it get here; how is it even on the surface…It was supposed to be destroyed and nobody else knows the location of the Thaig.'_

This was too much of a perplexing mystery with too many loose ends and practically no answers.

Varric felt almost as if he should have suspected something like this. _'Should have guessed, there's no way I'll be able to just…settle in, have a business, resume my writings. Always some adventure huh, but this…'_

It suddenly felt to him as if nothing was as it seemed, as if something was operating behind the scenes. He had a nasty feeling that there was something behind this that was going to soon emerge and cause nothing but more chaos. He wondered just how long it would be before this happened, he just knew it wouldn't last; the peace that he had managed to find.

' _So I have a personal issue in this, but more importantly…any nation in peace will find that peace destroyed, any nation at war, will find their war becoming worse. That's how it feels anyway.'_ He thought to himself.

Shaking his head he entered his dwelling; wanting to simply put his feet up and have a drink.

As he entered however, those wishes were soon dashed; when Bohdan came rushing up towards him.

"Master Tethras, Master Tethras!" He cried out, breathless.

Varric stopped. "Whoa, Bohdan, relax, breathe."

Bohdan nodded and fought to catch his breath.

When he finally recovered, Varric nodded. "Alright Bohdan, now, what's wrong."

"Oh it's terrible Master Tethras, one of your Lyrium shipments; it's not made it to its intended destination. It just seems to have vanished, along with those in charge of transporting it. We sent people to investigate, but they haven't returned either." Bohdan explained.

Varric tensed, instantly worried. "How long ago was this and which shipment?"

Bohdan sighed. "I believe it was the one you were sending to the Templars who have set up a fort south of here, about three days ago."

"Alright, I better look into this." He remarked. "I have a bad feeling Bohdan; I think you and Sandal should find somewhere safer. If I can just ask one favour."

Bohdan nodded; looking shocked.

"I need you to send a letter to someone, nobody is to read it but her, understand." Varric explained.

Bohdan nodded again and accepted the letter before they went their separate ways, Varric remained worried; this certainly seemed the beginning of that terrible adventure he felt before.

* * *

Varric followed the trail the shipment was supposed to take; he kept his crossbow close at hand, ready to draw it at a moment's notice. He kept his eyes narrowed as he trudged over the sands.

' _Of all the trouble, this had to start, there's no way this is the Carta, or the Coterie or any sort of group of bandits or smugglers; something bigger is behind this.'_ He thought to himself. _'Maybe I shouldn't have got into the Lyrium game at all. After all, I've seen enough trouble with it, especially the Red kind.'_

Varric recalled again how Red Lyrium had affected his life before; driving his brother Bartrand into madness, causing so much trouble in Kirkwall; driving Knight Commander Meredith insane and eventually petrifying her as a Red Lyrium Statue.

He shook his head and sighed. _'Honestly, I don't get it, how was more of this stuff found, or even make it to the surface, I made sure nobody else knew the secret and as far as I know, there was no other sources.'_

He was fretting about this when he suddenly stopped; he could smell smoke and, looking around, he saw the plume of it ahead. He immediately dropped to the ground and cursed under his breath. He began to move, slowly and carefully to the edge of the dune that blocked the source of smoke from his view.

He finally reached the top of the dune and remained in cover as he looked over the ledge. He was shocked by what he saw, for it was his shipment, it had been attacked and destroyed.

The carts were on fire, those who had been transporting and those that had gone looking for them were dead, many corpses were burned. A group of men clad in armour were working around the bodies, taking crates, the crates of Lyrium, away from the wreckage.

Varric silently snarled. _'So that's it, they're behind this; they attacked the shipment, killed everyone and are now stealing the Lyrium, but why? Wait, who…?'_

He had noticed another figure; standing and watching over the men in armour. The figure turned and Varric froze in disbelief.

' _Impossible, he's dead.'_

The figure was impossibly tall; yet his body was thin, he wore ragged brown robes with massive armoured shoulders and chest plate, his skin was stretched and warped, especially around his face, his fingers ending in claws, he had several red crystals embedded in his skin, including his strange helmet like covering, a sharp fragment jutting out from the left jaw. His eyes were black and filled with malevolence.

' _It can't be…Corypheus…'_

He then froze as Corypheus turned his head and their eyes locked.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, so ends the first story of my crossover series, things are looking interesting, Varric has just seen the one behind the attack on his shipment, a face from the past, that he thought dead, a deadly enemy.


End file.
